Separated Lovers
by Twilight Phantom Dragon
Summary: When Midna leaves the Light World, Link goes into depression. He believes he will never see her again. Meanwhile in the Twilight Realm, new trouble comes in the form of a suitor waiting to marry Midna. LinkxMidna
1. Broken Hearts

**Author's Notes: This is my first Zelda fanfic, so I don't think it'll be very good. Either way, I'm going to finish this story eventually and I appreciate the people who are going to read it. I love reviewers and welcome any comments. This takes place right after Twilight Princess ends and does have spoilers, so don't read if you haven't beaten Twilight Princess. Let this be a warning. ****Disclamer: I don't own any Zelda characters, places, etc. Nintendo does.**

_**Chapter 1: Broken Hearts**_

Midna watched as the light from the portal began to fade away. It would be the last time she saw it, the last link to the light world. A temptation pulled at her. It wanted her to run into the portal before it closed. Run back to Link. Midna shook her head to clear those thoughts. The princess loved Link, but she couldn't leave her people. She sighed and looked over at the Twilight palace.

Many Twili were rushing towards her. Their cheers of the return of the rightful heir brought a smile to Midna's lips. The princess walked towards them and paused. The Twili had stopped and were bowing down. The princess waited for them to be done before speaking,

"Fellow Twili. Zant, the usurper is vanquished as you know. So is his 'god'. You may thank the young hero you saw."

The Twili cheered in happiness. Midna watched them. She loved her people, but her love of Link was pushing against that love greatly. Her head glanced back at the portal. It was closed and Midna would never see the Light World again.

"Hopefully this crisis will never come again. Our world will remain free from any evil light dwellers. This is not saying that they are all evil, just a select few. I hope that our future will be bright and that no more evil arises in our world." _Or Link's…_The thought came into her head before vanishing.

"Now let's us go to the palace and celebrate!" Midna finished and watched as the Twili began to part to let her go first.

While she walked towards the palace, Midna thought. _It might not be much of a celebration for me… I am happy that both realms are safe, but I wish I could see Link again. There is much to celebrate, but I have much to mourn as well._

Midna walked into the palace and absentmindingly watched the preparations. She decided she should change and began to walk towards her bedroom. Once there, the princess sat down on her bed. She looked out the window at the Twilight sky and smiled a bit before frowning. She yearned to see Link again more than anything else.

_Maybe we will see each other again… If anything ever happens, we might just see each other. _With that slightly comforting thought, Midna began to get ready for the celebrations.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link stood next to Zelda, looking at the mirror frame. Tears wouldn't come into his eyes despite him wishing that they would. He was wishing that the mirror would reform and Midna would come out, laughing at him. Zelda put a comforting hand on Link's shoulder. Link let it rest there, not wanting to brush it off.

Zelda spoke after minutes of silence, "We should go Link. There's nothing we can do."

Link knew Zelda was right, but he didn't say anything. He couldn't believe that Midna would just leave. He closed his eyes and formed a picture of her in his mind.

Zelda pulled at Link gently. The sky was already getting dark and it would be bad to stay too long in the desert.

Suddenly Link spoke as he looked up at the sky," The twilight is so pretty…The nicest time in the day."

Zelda looked at Link with sympathy. "I'll take us to the castle. If you want, tommorow you can leave for Ordon, or stay at the castle."

Link finally looked over at Zelda. "…I should go home… At least to visit my friends." _And make sure the kids are not up to more mischief…_

Zelda nodded her head. "Alright then. I'll take us to the castle now."

"No!" Link said loudly before blushing a little, "Can we wait until it's totally dark?"

Zelda knew that Link wanted to look at the twilight longer, so she nodded her head.

Link continued watching the sky. The beautiful colors reminded him of Midna and he sighed in sadness. Zelda stayed quiet, understanding Link's sadness. As the twilight faded, Link spoke,

"Okay. Take us to the castle."

Zelda nodded and placed her hand on Link's shoulder. She teleported to Castle Town and looked at the castle. It was still wrecked, but a guard quickly ran up to her.

"Princess… We're glad you're okay. The castle got destroyed and we were afraid you had got stuck in there." The guard said and then noticed Link. "Who's this?"

Link was about to speak despite looking depressed, but Zelda quickly put in, "This is Link. He saved me from the evil Lord in the castle."

"Alright then. Come with me." The guard began walking and soon led them to an inn. "We will be staying in here until the castle is rebuilt or somewhere else is found."

Zelda nodded her head and waved her hand dismissively. "Thank you. You may leave."

The guard left and Link and Zelda were left alone. They walked silently until Zelda broke the silence,

"You miss Midna, don't you?"

Link looked at Zelda with half-closed eyes. They looked like they had given up and Zelda felt sadness from seeing them. He looked back at the ground. Zelda spoke again,

"I know it is okay to mourn, but don't let it take over. Midna wouldn't have wanted you to stay locked away in sadness forever."

Link's eyes narrowed. He was angry now that Midna had left. The anger took hold of his voice," What would you know what Midna wanted? You didn't travel with her. You know nothing!"

Zelda looked at Link with hurt eyes. Link, realizing his mistake, opened his mouth to speak, but Zelda spoke before him,

"Look, I'm just trying to help you. If you don't see that, go and drown in sadness for all I care."

With that, Zelda left Link standing in the halls. He went over to her door, but it wouldn't open. Getting angry again, Link kicked the door once before going to his own room. Anger and sadness whirled through him and he fell on his bed, exhausted. An uneasy sleep fell over him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The celebration had come to an end. Midna was sitting on her throne as she thought of Link and everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. It seemed like a lifetime away. A knock came from the otherside of the room and a guard entered the room.

Midna recognized him. He was a young Twili who had hid when Zant took over. His family had been killed. The Twili was not wearing a helmet as most Twili guards didn't. A simple black and green chest plate covered his chest. Silver gauntlets covered his hands and ended at his elbows. Chainmail clanked on his skin. His pants were black and baggy a bit. The Twili's hair was red and he had two yellow orb-like eyes.

"What is it, Griff?" Midna was talking in a calm voice, betraying none of the emotions that had run through her mind before.

Griff looked at Midna and spoke after some deep breaths, "Prince Galathron is here. He is proposing to marry you."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Notes: There's the first chapter. I hope you like it and I would really appreciate reviewers. I know**** I left off on a cliffhanger, but that's something I commonly like to do, so get used to it. I'll try to update really soon.**

**Twilight Phantom Dragon**


	2. Marriage or Death

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all my reviewers and all the people who favorited or are watching this story. I was gone for a few days with no Internet acess, but I'm back now. Sorry it took so long to bring you this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own any Zelda characters, places, etc. Nintendo does.**

_**Chapter 2: Marriage or Death**_

"What?" Midna stared at Griff with alarm. She hadn't heard from Prince Galathron for a long time and she had never expected him to propose to her.

Griff looked at Midna. "Should I let him in?"

Midna glanced at the door that she was sure the prince was behind. She wanted to say no and send him away now, but she figured she should at least talk with him.

"Alright." Midna's reply was controlled and level despite her current emotions. Sometimes being royal meant you had to keep those emotions under control.

Griff ran over to the door and pulled it to the side. The sound of trumpets sounded to alert the room to the prince's presence. A black mist floated from the door and in stepped Prince Galathron. When the mist cleared, the Twili was fully visible.

_Wow…. A very fancy display… Think he can impress me with show. _Midna thought with sarcasm.

Prince Galathron had slight short spiky, red hair that was constantly twisting and turning like snakes. His eyes were a deep orange color with a bit of yellow around his pupil. Unlike Griff's armor, Galathron's was fancy and you could easily tell he was royal. Black armor covered him. The edges of the armor were lined with gold. His golden gauntlets were shining and had rubies arranged in a cresent moon shape with three dots above the inverted part of the moon. Midna knew that was the royal crest of Galathron's kingdom. Half of his neck was black as was half of his face. Red lines ran through the black markings. His ears were pointed like all Twili. He also wore a dark red cape and a black amulet with an orange eye in the center. Overall, Galathron was handsome.

Midna crossed her arms, not impressed by the prince or his display. She watched as Griff closed the door in silence. The guard watched quietly. Midna knew she had to be the first one to talk, but she let a few moments of silence pass before speaking in a polite voice,

"Hello Prince Galathron. What brings you here from your kingdom of Celestria?"

Prince Galathron grinned, showing fangs,

"I am sure your guard told you why I was here. I am proposing marriage to bring our two kingdoms together."

Midna thought carefully what she was going to say before speaking,

"And what if I say 'no'?"

"Then I will destroy your kingdom and everyone in it. And you will be the last to go," Galathron said in a quiet, dangerous voice.

Midna stared at Galathron. She had been expecting him to say this. With no sign of being polite now, she spoke,

"You have no power to destroy this kingdom. I have more power than you especially because my ancestors were always royal."

"How would you know the power I possess?" As Galathron spoke he clenched his hand into a fist.

"Because you don't have the power the royal family has." Midna was now glaring at Galathron.

"Then watch and tell me I have no power to destroy," growled Galathron.

The red markings that were visible on his body began glowing. His eyes were also glowing. His red hairs stood up on end. He raised his fist and a glowing red crystal surrounded Midna.

Midna forced her own power out. Shadow balls with crackling red energy smashed into the crystal, which simply absorbed the power. Midna was shocked. She had not expected him to have this power. Last time she had seen him, he had not been like this.

"See a small bit of the power I have. Marry me, or else." Galathron spoke in a

dangerous voice, showing that he wasn't kidding.

Midna forced more power against the crystal, which still remained strong. Nothing she did seemed to have much effect. _I can't marry him… I love Link, not Galathron, but I can't allow my kingdom to fall to ruins. I wish Link was here… _

Galathron allowed the crystal to dissolve. It easily faded though his red markings and eyes stayed glowing. His hair stayed up as well, but it began twisting again.

"What do you say?"

Midna glared at him. She wanted to say no, but she couldn't risk her kingdom being destroyed. Midna lowered her head. Her eyes looked around the room from under her red hair. She could break a run for it and get help.The idea didn't appeal to her, but the Twili knew a place she could go to get more power.

Midna edged slowly to the door before breaking into a sprint. Galathron watched with some amusement as she ran. She was almost to the door when she remembered it wasn't open. She shouted out,

"Griff, open the door."

Griff didn't move, or open the door. Midna shouted again,

"Griff! Open the door!"

Griff's green markings on his face had begun to change. They turned red as did his eyes. In an evil voice, he said,

"I'm not on your side, Midna. My ruler is Prince Galathron and I won't let you escape."

He sneered,

"I suppose you thought I was good, didn't you?" Before Midna could speak, he continued, "I'd never help you."

Midna gasped. She had never suspected Griff to be a follower of the Prince Galathron. He had always been one of her best and most loyal guards. Now with this revealation, she was shocked and stunned for a while.

Griff took this time to attack. Twilight matter flew from under his sleeves and took the shape of a sword. The sword solidified and Griff swung the flat edge at Midna's head.

She stepped back just in time. Midna looked at Galathron and Griff. The two looked so similer and she was angry for trusting Griff.

Galathron grinned,

"I bet you weren't expecting that. Now marry me or die."

Midna lowered her head. Her heart loved Link, but she would never see him again. Her kingdom needed her and she couldn't watch it be destroyed. Despite the hatred she felt for Galathron, she had to agree unless she wanted destruction to come to her land. Sometimes being royal was tough.

"Alright I'll marry you, but not for love of you. Only for love of my kingdom." Midna said bitterly.

"Excellent. The wedding will be in three days," Galathron grinned and walked off. He paused by the door and looked at Griff, "Keep this room locked with no one, but Midna in it. Make sure she doesn't escape."

"I will make sure of it." Griff nodded his head once before opening the door for Galathron who strolled out.

With one last look at Midna, Griff closed the room, leaving her alone.

Midna began walking with sadness filling her up. _Link…. I wish you were here to save my kingdom once again. If only I hadn't broken that mirror, so our worlds would stay safe. I hope your's will stay safe despite the danger mine is in…_

Midna walked over to her bed and laid down. She closed her eyes as she thought of how to escape this situation. It seemed bad and no way came to her on how to get away without marriage or death.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link opened his eyes as light flooded into his room. He stood up and peeked outside his room. The events of last night came back to him and he frowned in sadness and anger. As Link walked out to breakfest, he glanced at Zelda's door. He crouched besides it and listened to her deep breathing.

Happy that Zelda wouldn't meet up with him, he walked down the stairs. The innkeeper glanced up as Link got to the bottom.

The innkeeper was a short, fat man. He wore a simple white shirt and a dirty apron. A grin sat on his face.

"Well, well Link. You want something to eat?"

Link forced a grin on his face before it vanished. He nodded his head absently.

"Alright," the innkeeper seemed to sense his bad mood and said nothing more.

He left to get breakfest, leaving Link alone. Link sat down in a chair and pulled himself up to the table. He ran one hand across the wood with little thought. His mind wasn't working for now. All he could think about was Midna and his anger at the mirror shattering. _And sadness for her leaving… Love to her…_

Link sighed in sadness. The innkeeper put a bowl of soup in front of Link and left. He didn't ask for pay, but decided to leave the meal free. Link picked up the spoon and stirred the spoon. He wasn't in the mood to eat and his stomach would probably reject the food if he did eat.

Pushing the food away, Link stood up and wandered outside. He walked out of Castle Town. Link didn't want to speak with Zelda, so he quickly called Epona over. Mounting her, Link rode off towards Ordon with no happiness at coming home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Not****es: That's it. Not much of a cliffhanger this time. I'll answer to my reviewers and thank them again. This is a slightly longer chapter than the last and I am hoping to make the next longer.**

**Shadow55555: I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last. And thanks for being my first reviewer! And for putting this story on story alert!**

**Lillayy: Thanks for the fav. And you'll have to read to see if Midna does keep her decision to marry Galathron.**

**SylphWindDancer: I know I'm shocking you as well as the rest of my readers with Midna's decision, but you're going to have to keep reading. And thanks for the compliments.**

**Zero Hakaru: Thanks for C2ing my story! **

**Anyway next chapter will tell more about Galathron's kingdom of Celestria and about how Midna knew him. It will involve at least one flashback, so I hope you will enjoy it when I'm done writing it. And with luck, I can finish it faster than this chapter.**

**_Twilight Phantom Dragon_**


	3. Past Thoughts

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all my reviewers and all the people who favorited or are watching this story. My new laptop has no writing program yet, so I'm still using my old computer to type up this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and learn some things about Galathron's kingdom and Midna's past with him. This chapter will involve flashbacks, which I've always wanted to write. I couldn't really think of a good title for this chapter.**

**Disclamer: I don't own any Zelda characters, places, etc. Nintendo does.**

_**Chapter 3: Past Thoughts**_

Midna knew if she wanted to esape she would have to put everything she knew about Galathron and his kingdom into thought. Her tutor had taught her about the kingdom of Celestria and why it had broken away. Fragments of thought flew through her mind.

_The Light World is evil… Retake… The ruler isn't going to open the portal… It isn't evil… We won't fight it… War and fire… Stopped with powerful magic… Uneasy peace between kingdoms… Galathron meeting me when we were young…_

Midna broke off the thread of thought. _This isn't getting anywhere… Try to recreate the scenes…_ Midna closed her eyes, thinking of how the world was like when the kingdom of Celestria broke away. A picture began forming in her mind.

_**(Flashback)**_

_The fourth ruler of the Twilight Realm sat upon her throne. Her name was Devincha. Her red hair flowed down her back, straight. Her eyes watched the door, waiting for her visitor to come in._

_A Twili opened the doors and strolled in. His red hair was short and his eyes were a light orange. He wore simple armor despite being a noble fighter. His eyes swept over the room as if he was looking for attackers. Then he walked over to Devincha and bowed his head. His name was Gavin._

"_My queen… I ask you once more. Open the mirror and allow us to bring war upon the evil light dwellers."_

"_As I always say, we will not wage war on them… They aren't entirely evil and I have no wish to have some of our people dead just to wipe the light dwellers out. And the sun will burn us, which is not something I wish to happen to my people," Devincha said, calm and collected._

_Gavin shook his head. _

"_The light dwellers are evil. We can cover their world with Twilight and rule as their lords. Why do you always say no when we will benefit from the light dweller's destruction?"_

"_Do not question my choices," Devincha said in a stern voice. "Now you may leave and never bring this issue up again."_

_Gavin glared at the queen. "I won't rest until the light dwellers are put in their place. And you will regret deciding not to war with them."_

_Gavin turned around and left the room, leaving Devincha alone. The queen sighed and shook her head. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_An army of Twili marched towards the Twilight Palace. They weren't coming home in victory. They were bringing war on to the ruler of the Twilight Realm. Their eyes glinted in the twilight as they followed their leader, Gavin. A flag was being carried that bore the mark of the kingdom of Celestria. _

_Devincha glanced out her window and sighed. Why couldn't she have predicted that Gavin wouldn't rest until he got what he wanted?_

_The queen summoned the Twili that remained loyal to her. They charged at the uncoming wave of rebels and the fight began!_

_Many Twili died on both sides. Despite the large amount of Twili going after Gavin, the rebel leader killed any who opposed him. Devincha saw that Gavin was using newly accquired magic. She sighed in anger and rushed into the pitch of battle._

_Fire flew through the air and struck the palace. Burning chunks of stone as the fire raged on. Devincha knew that the only way to win would be to use magic, but she had little want to use strong forbidden magic._

_Finally the day came that she knew she had to use it. The fire was still buring despite the large amounts of water poured on it. It seemed to be enchanted flames. Devincha's side was greatly depleted and many injured. _

_Devincha ran into her room. She grabbed some stone relics, the Fused Shadows. First she enchanted them with magic. Once done with this battle, the relics would disappear into hidden locations in the Light World. Hopefully no one would find them again. Then she went down into the battlefield and faced Gavin._

_A sneer came from Gavin._

"_You shouldn't have rejected my idea, Devincha. Now you will pay dearly. And all who refuse to join me will die." He began laughing insanely._

"_That's where you're wrong. You will lose." Devincha said in a voice full of anger._

_She sent the relics into the air and then onto her body. They clamped tightly on to her and she felt magic and power soar through her. The Twili transformed into a beast and jumped at Gavin who was no longer smirking. _

"_The Fused Shadows? I know I can't win against their power…. I'll be back though and if I die, my descendants will bring upon the ruin of the Light World. No matter what it takes, but first."_

_Gavin lifted a hand to shoot a bolt of power at Devincha. Her body began fading. Soon the queen would be dead, but at least she had a heir. Devincha flew at Gavin before he could run. The dying queen wrapped her arms around Gavin, coursing power into him. Power that would destroy him._

_That day, Devincha died as did Gavin. Gavin's son lived and proclaimed peace between the two kingdoms. Devincha's daughter agreed though the peace was uneasy and battles often happened. Despite this, the kingdoms never really had wars and the kingdom of Celestria built their castle farther away in the north. A giant forest and plain separated the two kingdoms, so contact was little. The Fused Shadows were lost and no one knew what happened to them though their were tales._

_**(end flashback)**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midna opened her eyes, pleased that she had remembered this piece of history though it didn't help her much. _At least I know the main reason Galathron wants to marry me… But he doesn't know the mirror is destroyed so Link's world is safe. Galathron can't get in there. _A smile came on Midna's face as she thought that.

The kingdom of Celestria hated the Light world and thought all light dwellers were evil. Midna's own kingdom didn't hate the light dwellers though they had little care for what happened to them as long as they stayed away from the Twilight Realm. Now Midna knew her people liked some light dwellers especially Link. They didn't believe all of them were evil.

Twili often were allowed to go between the two kingdoms though they had to go through a forest and a plain. Either way, battles hadn't been fought since Midna's grandfather was on the throne. Midna had always took that as a sign they no longer wanted to destroy the Light world, but now she not so sure. Galathron couldn't possibly love Midna since he had only met her once when they were both young.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Flashback)_

"_Midna! Come down here! King Gral and Prince Galathron are here!" _

_The 8-year old Twili sighed as she looked out the window. She wasn't in the mood to meet royal people, but if the prince was her age maybe he would want to go outside. With that thought in her head, she ran out of her room and down the stairs. Knowing her parents would want her to behave like a princess, Midna straightened herself and walked down the rest of the stairs._

_She looked at the king of Celestria for the first time. He looked kind and no sign of evil was on his face. He seemed so unlike his ancestor, Gavin. Seeing him, Midna could believe him to have made peace with her kingdom. She waved her hand in greeting._

"_Hello. Nice to meet you King Gral." Midna hated all these formalities, but she decided just to go along with them._

"_Ah. Hello Princess Midna," the king gave her a smile that made Midna smile back," Now where is my son? …Galathron!"_

"_I'm coming…" Galathron said in a bitter voice and walked in. A scowl covered his face. Midna thought he looked only a tiny bit older than herself._

"_Smile and say hello to our hosts."_

"_Hello…" His scowl stayed on his face._

_Midna was shocked to see that Galathron looked so unlike his father. A scowl instead of a smile. Slightly glaring eyes instead of the twinkling, joyful eyes of his father. Then she guessed that Galathron didn't like formalities like her. 'I should take him outside.' The thought made her smile._

"_Hello Prince Galathron." Midna looked at him. "Let's go into the garden. It's beautiful there."_

"_Good idea. Take him outside," her father nodded his approval._

_Without waiting for a response, Midna ran over to Galathron and grabbed his hand. She pulled him alongside her as she ran towards the garden, happy to be out of court and to have the chance of a new friend. She stopped in the gardens._

"_So what do you want to do now that we're out of court?" Midna said in a friendly voice._

"_Go home." Galathron pulled his hand away from Midna and crossed his arms._

_Midna cocked her head. She couldn't imagine why Galathron was being so difficult._

"_Don't you like going to new places?" _

"_Of course I do," Midna smiled as he said that," But not to the kingdom of the people who defend the light world from being destroyed by us and our my kingdom's enemies."_

_Midna stared at him, shocked. Then in a slightly angry, but mostly curious voice she said,_

"_My kingdom doesn't want uneeded war. Anyway, our kingdoms are at peace now. No more hating. Right?"_

_Galathron glared at Midna._

"_Your kingdom has never wanted the stupid Light World to be destroyed. And rightful rule belongs to my kingdom."_

"_No it doesn't! Your kingdom broke away, so my parents are the rightful rulers. we should stop fighting and be friends. Start over and forget about the past."_

"_Do you know that the reason we are here is because of the light dwellers and their goddesses?" Galathron hissed._

_Midna stared at Galathron. She murmered quietly,_

"_Only because our ancestors did forbidden magic. Now we're happier here… We don't care what happens in the Light World."_

"_Believe me… the Light World should be destroyed as should everyone who doesn't think so. I too think that peace should come over our kingdoms though peace won't come too easily. We need to unite and not just sign a stupid treaty." Galathron began to stroll away, leaving Midna confused by what he said. And why he didn't want to play with her like most young Twili who loved games._

_**(end flashback)**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: Once again thanks for the reviews, favs, watches, and all that stuff. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Lillayy: Yep! It's good! I couldn't imagine Midna marrying someone other than Link for love. Especially if she had bad experiences with that person or it was right after the mirror got broken.**

**StarrNight : Yum! Lon Lon milk! –drinks milk before continuing on- Thanks!**

**My longest chapter yet! It took a while to think of everything though! Oh and Devincha will play a more important role than just Twili in flashback. What it is I won't say yet. I decided not to put anything about what Link is doing in this chapter though next chapter will see him in Ordon. **

**_Twilight Phantom Dragon_**


	4. Painful Memories

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all my reviewers and all the people who favorited or are watching this story. My new laptop has a writing program finally, but fanfiction doesn't accept documents from the program. And I found this out after I completely typed this chapter up. And my old computer's writing program won't accept things from the new writing program, so I had to retype it. This took some times and I couldn't get my ideas out right. Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter!**

**Disclamer: I don't own any Zelda characters, places, etc. Nintendo does.**

_**Chapter 4: Painful Memories**_

Midna opened her eyes, a bit saddened by the memories. _Is this what Galathron meant by unite? To come together by marriage and then use the mirror to get into the Light World? Well he'll soon find out the mirror is shattered… I wish Link was here…_

A knock on the door interupted Midna's silent thinking. She didn't even look at the door, guessing that it was either Galathron or a guard with food. The knock came again. Sighing Midna looked over at them,

"If it's Galathron, go away! If it's a guard bringing food, you might as well leave since I'm not eating," shouted Midna.

"What if it's me?" A quiet voice said.

Midna turned around. Her eyes narrowed into slits. In front of the door stood the Twili she now hated almost as much as Galathron and Zant.

"Go away!" The princess said in a harsh voice. She knew it was no time to be polite and cover her feelings.

Griff looked at Midna with slightly hurt eyes, but he stood his ground,

"I'm sorry Your Majesty… I'll explain everything later, but right now I have a plan to help you."

Midna stared at Griff, not knowing whether to trust him, or think he was a deciever. Her mind settled on the latter. She wasn't about to trust someone who had been evil moments before. Even if his markings were green again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link rode into Ordon on his horse, Epona. None of the happiness with homecoming was in him. He was still saddened by Midna's departure. _I should pretend to be happy… Unless I want people to ask…_Link forced a smile on to his face.

"Hey everybody! Link's back!" Talo shouted in joy.

The kids came running up immediately. They hadn't changed much. Talo, Beth, and Malo crowded around him. Ilia and Colin soon came as well as all the adults of Ordon. All of them were smiling and laughing.

"Show us more of your swordfighting tricks, Link!" Talo shouted.

"Probably hasn't learned anything new," muttered Malo.

Link ignored Malo as he looked over the village he had missed while adventuring. He had always expected coming home would bring him laughter and joy. It seemed like everyone, but him was in a good mood. The adults were already rushing to prepare a feast while Ilia was examing Epona. Colin was staring at Link as if he knew something was amiss with him.

Link climbed off Epona and let Ilia take the reins. Ilia leaned over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Come to the spring when you're done with the kids."

Link nodded his head before turning to the kids. Talo and Beth were looking at him with admiration though Link noticed Beth holding Colin's hand now.

"Please. Show us one move." Talo begged. "Come on Link. Just one. You can use it on that old scarecrow." He pointed at the old scarecrow, which hadn't changed much.

"Alright, alright." Link held his hands up in defeat before drawing his sword. "I'll show you… Back slice."

Link focused on the scarecrow, pretending it was one of many enemies he had encountered. He jumped left twice before rolling on to the ground. His sword came up to slash at the scarecrow, leaving a cut in the already beaten scarecrow.

"Awesome!" Talo shouted.

"Eh… It was alright I guess," Malo shrugged despite the admiration that filled him at that moment.

Beth grinned as well and clapped,

"Great job Link!"

Link smiled though pools of sadness filled his eyes. No one noticed. That is, no one, but Colin. The little boy looked carefully at Link, noting to make sure to talk with him sometime.

"Show us another. Show us another." All the kids, but Colin continued chanting.

Link shook his head.

"Maybe after I talk with Ilia… If you all be good," Link grinned.

"Linkie has himself a girlfriend," teased Malo.

Link's eyes narrowed for a second before going back to normal. _I only wish the girl I love was here… Or that I was with her.._

"Ilia isn't my girlfriend… I'll be back." Link strode off, not caring if Malo continued teasing or not. Link doubted he would though since it wouldn't be as fun with Link gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ilia was running a brush down Epona's thigh when she heard the sound of twigs breaking. The girl turned around and smiled as Link came closer.

"So you finally got away from those kids?" Ilia was talking in a quiet voice as she went back to grooming Epona.

"Yeah, but I said I'd be back. To show them more of the tricks I know." Link was talking in a calm voice, trying to keep his sadness of Midna's departure away from his mind.

Ilia nodded her head before looking closely at Epona's thigh. A cut was running down the horse's thigh. She looked over at Link and pointed at the cut.

"How did this happen?" She said in an angered voice.

"Well… I was fighting Ganondorf. He's a dark lord and his sword must have missed me and cut Epona. I'm really-" Link was talking in a fast voice before Illia stopped him.

"I'll let you off this one time. Only because it was a battle. Next time though." She looked at him sternly.

Link sighed in relief before forcing a small smile,

"It wouldn't be you without lecturing on the importance of treating horses right. Or making sure they didn't get injured." Link said, making sure to cover all sadness and act like himself.

"Despite saving Hyrule, you haven't changed much have you." Ilia looked over Link, "Well at least in the inside."

"No. I suppose I haven't changed." Link shrugged though his mind thought differently. _I felt love… Love for a girl in the way I wanted to marry her… That's something I hadn't felt before._

Ilia smiled before looking at Link with a serious expression.

"Don't leave again. Life is better when everyone is where they are supposed to be, isn't it?"

Link paused. _Does that mean me and Midna could never be together even if the mirror hadn't broken? Because we belong in different places? Her as the ruler of the Twilight and me here in Ordon…_ Sadness reached his eyes before he forced a cheerful face on.

"I won't leave. Unless the world is in danger. Again…" Link said.

"Good," Ilia put a hand on Link's shoulder. "I'm going to go help the adults with the feast. Want to come with me?"

"I'll stay here a bit." Link said before looking at Epona. "You can take Epona with you if you want."

"Alright," Ilia gripped Epona's reins and walked off.

Link watched her leave before looking at the spring. The place where his quest had started. Everything was quiet and nothing betrayed the fact that a light spirit lived in the spring. Link sighed.

_Midna… Why did you break the mirror? I thought when this quest was done we could still see each other… But you shattered the mirror. Just to keep our worlds safe from each other. Why did you say we would see each other again one day if we can't without the mirror?_

The sound of footsteps broke Link's thoughts. He turned around, ready to draw his sword in case of danger. Link relaxed as he saw that it was only Colin. He quickly forced a smile on to his face. Colin was frowning a bit.

"What's wrong Colin?" Link cocked his head a bit. "Are the other kids starting to tease you again?" Link doubted they would since Colin had saved Beth, but Malo and Talo might not care.

"No. Everything's fine with me… Link. What's troubling you? You're more silent and sad than before. Did something happen on your quest?" Colin looked at Link with concerned eyes and his voice was full of worry.

"Nothing happened… Well except me going into a lot of different places and fighting a bunch of evil things." Link shrugged, his forced smile not faltering.

"Link… I can tell something is bothering you. Why won't you tell?" Colin said in a soft tone.

Link knew Colin wouldn't go away without an answer, so his mind searched for something to say. He knew that Colin wouldn't take any lie since he knew Link well.

"I can't tell you." Link decided he didn't have to smile right now, so he frowned a little. His eyes clouded with sadness.

"Link… I can help you if you tell me what's wrong." Colin looked closely at Link before asking, "Is it about a girl?"

Link flinched a little on how Colin was guessing exactly why he was upset. _No one can help me… Unless I can be back with Midna… _Link remained silent.

"Link. Please tell me what's wrong.. I can help you. Trust me." Colin walked over to stand before Link. The kid was smaller than Link and didn't even reach Link's shoulder, but he stood as tall as he could with a straight back.

"No… Just go away." Link tried to keep the anger that he felt locked up. He didn't want to scream at Colin like he had at Zelda.

"I'll leave, but it's bad to keep your sadness and feelings inside. Just tell me what's wrong if you ever decide that your life will go nowhere dwelling on the past." Colin looked at Link with concerned eyes. "Are you sure?" Colin wasn't sure if he should've added that, but it slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Go away! Leave!" All the anger in Link exploded out as he shouted at Colin. Link's eyes had narrowed as he began glaring at Colin.

"Okay…" Colin's eyes had tears in the back as he turned around and ran away from Link.

Link sighed in anger and kicked the closest tree. _Why did I do that?! Why did Midna have to break the stupid mirror?! Doesn't she love me? …I should find Colin and apologize, but I can't right now…. I might shout out again…_

Link walked away from the spring. He walked to his house and watched from the window. Villagers were walking around, preparing for the feast. They were unaware of the events that had happened in the spring. Or Link's inner feelings. They were just glad that Link was back. _Back where I belong… Away from my only love…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: I didn't leave a cliffie in the end like most people do. Instead I decided to leave one around the beginning. Maybe next chapter I'll put the happenings in the Twilight Realm in the end. I'm just kidding… I won't be that evil. I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the long wait for it. Please review and I'll try to write the next chapter in less time!**

**Lillayy: I overuse that phrase as well. I'm glad you liked the flashbacks.**

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


	5. Trust

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews and all! I hope you enjoy this ****chapter! Not much else to say… This is had been a tough chapter to write. With school, I have less time to type so I might take a while to post chapters in both stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Zelda characters. Nintendo does. On the other hand, I own this story and Galathron and Griff. So NO stealing!**

_**Chapter 5: Trust**_

Link looked at himself in the mirror in his room. His tunic was still dusty and covered in splotches of blood from his quest. He needed to clean it off before the feast. Or change into something else. His mind was spinning.

_I can't change out of it… That would make it like it never happened. Life will go back to normal tommorow when I return the Master Sword to its rightful place. Then I would put on my ordinary clothes and life will resume in the village like I had never left… Only my paining memories and shattered heart will remain…_

A loud knocking sounded in his room. Praying it wasn't Colin, Link walked over and opened it. In front of him stood the mayor. He was dressed in his average simple clothing.

"Hello Link. Are you ready for the feast?" The mayor said in a joyful voice, oblivious of the sadness in Link.

_Ready as I'll ever be… _"Yeah.. Let's get going." Link decided on not changing. He did take his sword sheath off and laid it on a chair. His Hylian shield and other equipment was put on top of the sword as well. There would be no use for them at the feast.

"Excellent. I will come with you." The mayor boomed. "The feast will be spectacular!"

Link nodded his head and allowed the mayor to lead him towards the village. His boots crunched heavily on the undergrowth, but Link managed to keep his head high. The mayor's voice brought him out of his thoughts once again.

"So Link… Are you planning on finding a lady anytime soon?" The mayor wasn't looking at Link as he spoke.

Link sighed. He had been afraid if anyone would ask that question. His true love was in another realm and he had no wish to settle down with anyone else. His mind searched for the quickest lie he could produce.

"I don't know if I'll ever marry anybody." Link kept his voice almost emotionless. _Okay… That wasn't a complete lie… I won't marry anyone because I can't get to my love…_

"Are you sure? You might find it quiet nice. A change of pace after saving the world, eh?" Before Link could say anything, the mayor continued. "You and Ilia make a cute couple."

"Ilia is a good friend, but I don't love her like that." Link kept his voice firm. He had liked Ilia a bit more than a friend before he met Midna, but then he began falling for Midna. Well at least when she started acting nicer to him and stopped treating him like a slave.

"Okay… But if you ever change you mind." The mayor said before smiling. "We're here!"

The two walked into the ranch where the feast was being held. A cheer rose up as they came into view. A large long table was set in the grassy field. Lanterns with fires were hanging and illumanating the field. All the villagers sat on the table. The table was laden with food that the village had produced. Bowls of pumpkin seeds and pumpkin sauce stood all over the table. A few large fish sat at regular intervals. Jugs of goat milk and slice of goat cheese from the ranch were there as well. Two large bowls of soup stood at either end of the table. The centerpiece was a large pumpkin pie adorned with berries from the woods. The warm smells and cheerful noises brought a smile to Link's face. The villagers had done a good job.

The mayor helped Link into one of the seats before sitting down himself. As Link sat down, Sera poured some milk into his cup. He nodded his thanks. Link knew the villagers expected him to say something, but he didn't know what. Luckily for him, the mayor stood first. He raised his glass up before speaking his booming voice,

"After all these weeks, Link has finally returned. He rescued the kids and my daughter while he was out saving the world. I think I speak for all the village when I say, it was sad when Link was gone even if he stopped by for visits. Now he is home, safe and a hero!" Applause broke out and then stopped when the mayor raised his free hand. "To Link!"

"To Link," said all the villagers in unison. They had their glasses up and drank from them. Then their attention turned to Link, waiting for him to start talking.

"I don't really know what to say…" Link said as he stood up. Talking to crowds had never been his strong point. "During my quest, I was always waiting to go home. Missing all of you despite the many I met on my adventure." _And now I miss Midna more than I missed anybody else in my entire life…_ "Thanks for the feast and all the preparations. It makes me feel loved." _Though I wish Midna loved me… Enough to not shatter the mirror._ "I suppose that's all… Let's eat." He grinned as he said the last sentence.

Link quickly spooned some soup into his bowl before putting some into his mouth. The taste was familiar. He looked down and realized that it was similer to Yeto's soup. _The soup I ate when I got weakened… With Midna near by. It doesn't feel right eating it without her in my shadow… It must have been easy for them to make it.. _The fish taste from it tasted different since Yeto used reekfish while the villagers used green gill. Everything else tasted the same. He pushed away the soup, suddenly not that hungry despite the pain of hunger in his stomach.

Grabbing some more food, Link forced himself to eat. He didn't want to let the villagers' hard work to be wasted though the mayor would probably eat a lot of the food. For a few minutes, silence surrounded the table as everyone ate. Then chatting and laughter broke out among Link. Link stayed silent unless someone asked him a question which he answered before returning to a gloomy silence.

An hour or two later, the villagers were doing mostly talking instead of eating. A few still took a bite once in a while though the mayor was still taking large amounts of food into him. A tap brought Link out of his silent mourning. He looked behind him into Ilia's face.

"Link.. Can I tell you something? Somewhere else?" Ilia was talking in a quiet voice, her eyes pleading Link to come with her.

Link nodded his head before slipping away from the table. It was fairly easy since all attention was on the mayor who had started juggling slices of cheese. Ilia glanced at her father.

"He is so embarassing sometimes…" Ilia said before walking off. Link followed her without a word.

They walked quietly into the silent village and towards Link's house. When they reached it, Ilia stopped by the entrance to the forest.

"Link… I need to tell you something, but you need to promise not to laugh or anything like that." Ilia was looking at Link with a shy face. This wasn't like Ilia and Link felt himself tense up. He suspected what Ilia was going to say and he had no wish to hear it from her.

"I won't laugh…" Link said in a quiet voice. He really didn't want Ilia to say it.

"It's a little hard to say." Ilia took a deep breath, trying to steady herself.

"Go on. Take your time." Link was talking a comforting tone despite not wanting to hear it. _Better yet, don't say it at all…_

Ilia took another breath before opening her mouth to speak.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midna began glaring at Griff again. Her eyes softened a bit when she looked at her guard who had had a very terrible life and had always been loyal. Then her eyes hardened as she remembered how Griff had helped Galathron.

"Explain why I should trust you. Why you just didn't let me run? Why you tricked me into believing you were loyal to me?" Midna's voice remained harsh.

Griff's eyes were flooded with sadness and determination. He took a deep breath before talking.

"I can't tell you everything right now… Too little time, but I will tell you why I didn't let you run. If you think about it, Galathron would've caught you easily. And even if he didn't, he would've destroyed your kingdom and killed everyone in it." Griff was looking into Midna's eyes.

"… Why should I believe you?" Midna questioned though her gaze had softened a bit.

"I am loyal to you. Galathron forced me to work for him, but I haven't been giving him truthful answers… And I can't make you believe me, but I will still tell you how to escape." Griff put one of his hands into his pockets. They wrapped around something, but Midna couldn't see what.

"Talk and I will decide whether or not to trust you." Midna said while watching Griff carefully.

"Alright." Griff said with a nod. "I know a way you can contact Link and get him to come into the Twilight Realm."

"What?!" Midna looked at Griff with a surprised face. She had never imagined an escape plan to involve Link. "How? The mirror is the only link between the two worlds." She was talking in a rushed voice. Her heart was beating quickly as she stared at Griff.

"It's not the only link.." Griff pulled his hand out of his pocket. "This can also connect the realms." He was holding an amulet in his hand. A black, many-pointed star had a strange dark purple gem on it and was producing a light glow. The amulet had a silver chain, so you could wear it around your neck.

"And Galathron doesn't know of this amulet?" Midna was starting to trust Griff a bit more. She decided she should trust him for now, or at least pretend to.

"No. Otherwise he would've took it from me." Griff was still holding the amulet by its chain. It dangled in the air, casting a small light around the room.

"I'll trust you, Griff. How do I use this amulet? And what should I do until Link gets here?" Midna's voice was rushed right now. Not only was she going to not have to marry Galathron, but she would be able to see Link again. _Oh Link… If this works, maybe we can be together… Even if we belong in different realms… Maybe I shouldn't because I'd be evil to take him from where he belongs… I have to._

"It's long, but I'll shorten it. You can't use it to travel, but you can use it to send the soul in this amulet to the light world to get Link back." Griff's eyes were shining. Midna believed him and once again, trusted him.

"Who is this soul? You didn't kill anyone, did you?" Midna doubted Griff would, but it was hard to tell with him nowadays.

"No… This amulet was created a long time ago. By two twili though the creation was done by accident. The soul in this amulet is Devincha's soul." Griff was talking in a calm voice.

"Devincha?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: Ha! I love leaving cliffhangers! Two cliffies in one chapter! This isn't the biggest cliffhanger, but it still is one since you don't find out that much. This is my longest chapter though the next chapters will be longer! Now to answer reviews!**

**TwiliHime33: Thanks! I'm happy you like this story! **

**Lillayy: I suppose you already are guessing what Ilia is going to say. I felt really bad for Link and Colin when I was writing last chapter, but that's the way it has to go.**

**Dragon of Twilight: I'm sure you can guess what Ilia thinks of Link. This is a LinkxMidna fic, so who knows if Ilia will get her wish to get together with Link.**

**That's all. Please review because that's what every writer loves to read! I'll try to write the next chapter soon, but it might not be for a while since I'm going to write a Zelda oneshot and I need to write the next chapter for my other story.**

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


	6. Contact

**Author's Notes: Finally I finished this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had too much work to do in school, but now it's the holidays! So on with the review replies!**

**Lillayy: Because I'm evil with cliffies! And I love them! Thanks for reviewing!**

**1weirdphreaker: Thanks!**

**Epona1995: Thanks!**

**Plaguewalker: Thanks! (Wow, I'm saying this a lot XD)**

**Silver Volken Raven: Cliffies are so fun to write! And use as torture devices! **

**WeaponsMistress: Thanks!**

**Hourglass of Fantasies: Thanks for finally reviewing, buddy! I hope this meets expectations.**

**Valanikos Dark: Thanks! I love angst, so I love writing it :D And I totally agree with you on Ilia! I hate her…**

**EDIT: Falconhalo pointed out that Link didn't take his Master Sword and shield with him when he left for the Twilight Realm, so I changed it around. Also, in the next installment, I forgot that he brought Epona with him, so I'm taking her out too. Thank you falconhalo for the first mistake. Also, for some reason, the lines dividing sections of the story keep disappearing. Stupid formatting errors - **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Zelda characters, places, etc. Nintendo does. I do own this story and my original characters like Galathron.**

_**Chapter 6: Contact**_

Midna stared at Griff. She still couldn't believe what he said. Not only would she see Link again, but it would be because of someone who was long-dead. Of course, Devincha was still dead, but Midna never knew of this amulet. She silently mused over how Griff had gotten this amulet, but most of her didn't care. If it really worked, then Link could come here and help her. Unless it was only used for communication… Midna hoped it wasn't.

"That's what I said… The amulet contains Devincha's soul. I'm not sure who created it, but it works," Griff spoke in a quiet voice. He handed the amulet to Midna who began examining it.

"How did you get this?" Midna asked as she turned the amulet over. It was icy cold as if Griff had just found it in a solid block of rock.

"I found it… It was deep in the old armoury that no one uses anymore," said Griff. He would answer all of Midna's questions. He wanted her to trust him again.

"Hmm…. Why were you in there?"

"…Don't you want to use the amulet instead of play 20 questions?" Griff's voice held a sarcastic tone.

Midna nodded her head and glanced up at Griff. "Don't think I'm done quizzing you."

"Wouldn't dream on it." Griff grinned a bit before assuming a serious face. "The amulet can only be used by those of the royal family of the Twilight Realm. And those desecended from Gavin…"

Midna shivered at mention of Gavin. He had been a traitor and a murderer. Without him, Devincha wouldn't have died so early. Midna was aware that Galathron was descended from Gavin.

"So do you know how to use it?" Midna asked. She doubted he did. And if he did know how, he most certainly would never have been able to use it.

"Of course I do. This thing came with an instruction manuel." Griff said in a semi-serious voice.

"Tell me how to use it." Midna snapped in an unpatient voice. She added, "I don't think I can wait any longer…"

"Right." Griff nodded his head. "Put the amulet on."

Midna slipped the silver chain around her neck. She was surprised at how it instantly warmed up. The glow from the amulet intensified. Griff watched with interested eyes. He had never seen the amulet react like this. It usually wasn't glowing so brightly. Perhaps Devincha could sense that Midna was a descendent of her.

"Now what?" Midna whispered in a reverant tone. This amulet was ancient. Now that it was on her, Midna felt herself being calm and not freaked out about the marriage.

"Say these words; Azalen, Traque, Galef, Twilides." Griff said.

Midna repeated the words, but nothing happened. Griff tilted his head. This was supposed to work. What had he forgotten? The twili thought back to the book he had found along with the amulet.

"…What's supposed to happen, Griff? Is this just a joke?" Midna's eyes were hard as she glared at Griff.

Griff ran a hand through his red hair. What was that other step? He closed his eyes and let himself travel back to when he was reading the book. Minutes of silence passed and Midna's hope began diminishing.

"I remember!" Griff said in a sudden shout. More quietly, he said, "Someone else has to take your hands for the summoning to be complete."

"Who? The heir to the throne of Celestria?" Midna's voice was sarcastic despite her fearing that it was true.

"No." Griff shook his head. "Just anyone…" He took Midna's hands in his own. Midna looked into his yellow eyes, which closed. Midna sighed and hoped this would work. If it didn't, she didn't know what she would. A shock of cold fire burned through the amulet. It shocked Midna. For a few seconds, it had felt like when Griff had handed it to her. Was it possible that Griff was the cause of the coldness?

Midna didn't have long to speculate. Griff spoke in a quiet voice,

"Now both of us have to say the words again…"

Midna closed her eyes and nodded silently. Griff had tooken off his silver gauntlets earlier, so Midna could feel his skin now. It was icy. She shivered a bit.

"Azalen, Traque, Galef, Twilides." Both Midna and Griff spoke the words. A large flash of light came from the amulet. Midna had to keep her eyes closed due to the light.

When she opened them, she saw that the light had turned into a ghostly Twili. The Twili had long red hair that reached down her back. Her markings were the same as Midna's though they were glowing more brightly. She wore a dark red skirt similer to Midna's own. An ethereal blue glow was coming from her body. Everything, but her eyes seemed cold. Her eyes were warm and the color of honey. Midna instantly knew it was Devincha.

"Devincha…" Midna bowed her head in a quiet reverance to her ancestor.

"Yes it is me. What help do you require, Midna of the Twilight?" Devincha's voice was calm though it held no other emotion. Midna silently wondered whether if it was because she was dead or that she had really been that good at hiding emotions when she ruled.

"Please call me Midna. And this is…" Midna's head whipped around. Griff wasn't next to her. She didn't know where he had gone. Midna turned her head back to Devincha. "Well my friend was here, but he's gone… I don't where he went." _What if he went to Galathron? _

"It's okay. What do you need?" Devincha prompted Midna once again.

"Well, I need you to contact with the Light World. I need Link to come here." Midna said in a rush. As she said Link's name, she forgot about Griff for the moment.

"I will go and get him. Would you like me to tell him a reason?" Devincha's warm eyes looked at Midna.

"Yes. Tell him I need his help to get rid of an evil Twili." Midna didn't want a long message.

"Should I tell him about your feelings?"

Midna stared, shocked at Devincha. Midna had never told anyone how she felt. Not even Griff, one of her closest friends knew.

"How do you know?" Midna said after recovering from the first shock. Her voice held a little anger.

"Do not be angry, Midna. I won't tell. I know many things. Just like I know that your friend hasn't gone to Galathron. He just doesn't want to face me." Devincha closed her eyes for a few seconds. Her body stayed motionless.

Midna was growing a bit impatient. She wondered why Griff had hidden if what Devincha said was true. Why would her friend not want to meet Devincha, one of the greatest leaders of the Twilight Realm? Was he afraid of something? Midna turned her head around to search for Griff. She couldn't see any part of him in her room.

"Griff….Griff.. Where are you?" Midna called quietly. She didn't want to disturb whatever Devincha was doing.

Suddenly Midna heard a crash and she looked over to where Devincha had been floating. She had crashed into the wall. Devincha pulled herself up, looking worried, but not harmed.

"What happened? And what were you doing anyway?" Midna was bursting with questions, but these were the two most important to her right now.

"A force is blocking me from finding Link. I was trying to go to him, but I cannot. It appears someone is making sure you don't reach him." Devincha lowered her eyes. Her face held no emotion though Midna could sense a bit of sorrow.

"Can't you reach someone else to bring Link here?" Midna asked.

"I can try. Do you have anyone in mind?" Devincha smiled gently as if she already knew who Midna was thinking of.

"Yeah. Go to Zelda and tell her to bring Link to the Twilight Realm somehow." Midna said.

"I will go with Zelda to Link and take him to our realm." Devincha said the words before Midna was able to ask how Link would get here.

Devincha was beginning to fade as she traveled to the Light Realm. Her body seemed to be fading as the light around her body began glowing brighter.

"Good-bye, Midna of the Twilight," breathed Devincha as light completely enveloped her.

Midna shut her eyes to block the blinding light and murmured,

"Bye…Devincha…."

When she opened her eyes, Devincha was gone. Gone to the Light Realm.

* * *

"I love you, Link," Ilia said in a quiet voice. Her eyes had traveled to her feet, but now they were set on Link's eyes. She stepped forwards to him before repeating, "I love you."

Link began backing away a bit. _Why must you say this, Ilia? She has to learn that I love Midna. Not her… Maybe I should tell her. Turn her down easy and say I still want to be friends…Even if I'll never see Midna again, I still love her more than Ilia. _

"Ummm…" Link's felt tongue-tied. His mouth seemed to not want to move to say anything.

"I want to marry you, Link…" Ilia stepped up to Link with pleading eyes.

"Isn't the guy supposed to propose usually?" Link muttered before mentally slapping himself.

"Okay. Then do it." Ilia commanded in a steely voice.

"Ilia… I don't love you like that or anywhere close to that…. I will always just like you as a friend." Link said as he backed away from her yet again.

"But Link…." Ilia's eyes widened in that puppy-dog way girls seem to like doing to get guys to listen.

"No buts… I love someone else." Link said. His eyes avoided looking into Ilia's. Instead he found a blade of grass strangely more interesting.

"Who?" Ilia's response was short. Link could hear a bit of anger behind it.

Link kept his eyes on the grass blade. It was now bending slightly in the wind. He ignored Ilia's question.

"Who? Answer me right now!" Ilia shouted at him.

Link didn't want attention to be drawn to them, so he answered while watching the grass waver,

"Midna…."

"Link…Please…Forget about her. She isn't here. Learn to love me instead."

"No…No…No!" Link's mind was filling with the memories of Midna. All the adventures they had had. It was becoming overwhelming in his mind. He hadn't wanted to remember. He had wanted to do his best to forget everything though he would probably have had to live in angst. At least, that would've hurt less than having the memories swirl around in his mind as well as live in depression.

"Link…" Ilia looked at him, concerned. She stepped closer to comfort him.

"No…." Link backed away and tripped over a tree root. He fell down on to his back in the dewy grass.

"Link. Are you okay?"

Link was about to answer, but something made him stop. The sounds of horse hooves were pounding in his ears. He shook his head, but the sounds didn't leave. Instead they were getting closer. Link looked over to the right and saw a horse coming towards him. The horse was beautiful and at the same time, ghostly. It was white, but it had black splotches with blue markings running through them. The mane and tail were red. A blue glow was coming from it. Perched on the horse's back was Princess Zelda.

The horse came to a halt and Zelda jumped off. She glanced between Link and Ilia before looking at Link. Ilia curtsied to the princess.

"Link." Zelda said in a calm voice.

Link stared at Zelda for a few seconds. The last time he had seen her, they had been fighting. He didn't know what to say. Finally his mouth found some words.

"Sorry…" Link lowered his head as he stood up and dusted off his tunic.

"Don't be… I should apologize. Sorry." Zelda lowered her head a bit.

Ilia stared between them before blurting out,

"What's going on?"

Both ignored her. Link, out of shock to see Zelda again, and Zelda, out of wanting to tell Link what she knew.

"That wasn't why I came." Zelda looked at Ilia. "Can you leave?"

"Whatever you say to Link, you can say in front of me." Ilia kept her voice confident though she was a bit angry.

"Leave." Link said in a cold voice.

"Link…" Ilia begged.

"Just leave." Link wasn't looking at Ilia or the grass. He was looking at Zelda and the horse she had been riding on. Unlike most horses, this horse was looking straight at Link as if examining him. It unnerved him a bit with its golden gaze.

Ilia stomped off, obviously angry.

"Link. I came here to say that someone from the Twilight Realm has come to me." Zelda said. She was smiling now. Due to Link being a friend, she didn't feel the need to act like an emotionless ruler.

"Midna?" Link said in a hopeful voice. This was the first he had felt any good emotion for a while now.

"No," Zelda saw Link's face fall. "It was-"

Zelda was caught off as light surrounded the horse. Link put his arm up as he tried to block the light from his eyes. When he was sure it was gone, he lowered his arm. In front of him stood a beautiful Twili that reminded Link of Midna in some ways. She floated above the shadow of a tree, obviously grateful that the hot sun wasn't on her skin.

"Midna? …No you're not…" Link said in a quiet daze. He had never imagined that he would see a Twili again. Had she gotten stuck in the Light Realm? Then why would she be glowing like that.

"My name is Devincha. I am Midna's ancestor."

"Why are you here?" Link cocked his head. He was staring at Devincha with a quiet fascintation. This Twili was a ghost or spirit or something like that.

"Midna sent me to get you…" Devincha paused at the same time Link shouted in joy,

"Midna!" Link was grinning for the first time in days. A real grin and not the fake ones he put on himself all those times.

"Listen to me first. Then you can express all the joy you feel right now… She sent me because the Twilight Realm is in trouble." Link looked at Devincha now with a more serious face though he was trying hard not to smile at the fact of being able to go to Midna once again. "An evil king is trying to take over the whole of the Twilight Realm by wedding Midna."

"What?" Link stared at Devincha in shock. She couldn't be serious though Link could find no sign of trickery in her solemn face.

"I'm afraid it's true. She sent me to take you there. Link, she needs your help."

"Then I'll go," Link was smiling in confidence and the fact he and Midna could be reunited.

"I must warn you. You might not be able to come back to the Light Realm…" Devincha lowered her head. She didn't really want to tell Link this, but it was true. "You might never feel the sun on your skin again or see any of your friends in this realm.

"No!" Ilia burst out from behind the tree she had been hiding behind and ran over to Link. She grabbed one of his arms and looked at him with desperate eyes. "Link…Please. You can't leave again especially if it's going to be forever. Don't leave me."

"I have to." Link shook Ilia off his arm.

"But Link…" Ilia whined. "Who's going to take care of Epona?"

"Let Colin and the other villagers care for her." Link nodded his head towards Devincha before facing Ilia. "Ilia, I have no life here anymore. If I stay, it'll be as if I'm a redead…Well almost…."

"I can help you get over-"

Ilia was cut off by Link. "No. I'm going and that's final…" Link turned away from Ilia as he heard some twigs snap and looked behind her. "Whoever is there, show yourself."

Colin walked out of the shadows and to Link. His head was bowed and there were some tears in his eyes. Link remembered that he had shouted at Colin earlier and he wanted to make amends before leaving.

"Colin…I'm sorry about earlier." Link started. He was interrupted by Colin.

"It's okay, Link…" Colin said in a quiet voice.

"Good. Don't try to stop me from leaving," warned Link.

"I'm not going to. I just wanted to say….good-bye." Colin said in a strained voice.

"Good-bye Colin.. I'll miss you, but I have to go." Link said with a grim smile. "Take care of Epona."

"I will. I hope that when I grow up I'll be as courageous as you." Colin smiled a bit.

"You will be. Just tell everyone I say bye." Link said before looking at Ilia. "Bye, Ilia."

"Don't go…" Ilia choked out the words.

Link ignored her and looked at Zelda. He hadn't really known her that well, but she was still a friend.

"Bye, Zelda…" Link put his arms around her to give her a hug.

Zelda hugged him back and whispered in his ear,

"One day, we'll meet again. I know we will."

As Link pulled away, he felt sadness envelope him. There was little chance of coming back if Devincha's words were true. And even if they weren't, Link wouldn't want to leave. He couldn't.

"Come." Devincha beckoned Link over with her hand.

"I still need my sword and shield." Link wished he hadn't left them behind, but it wasn't too much of a run to his house.

Devincha nodded her head. "Very well. Retrieve them and then we will leave."

Link hurried off, followed closely by Colin, Ilia, and Zelda. Quickly he climbed up the ladder of his house, placed his sword sheath on along with the shield, and came down.

He called to Devincha, "Let's go." Link looked up at the sun for what might be his last and then back at Colin, Ilia, and Zelda. "Good-bye."

Devincha put a hand on Link. He could feel his body breaking up into particles. They felt so alike when Midna teleported the two that Link smiled. Ilia ran towards him.

"No!" She tried to grab Link's arm, but she passed through it.

The sky got dark as shadows surrounded the particles of Link and Devincha. In a brief flash of shadowy light, the particles were gone. Link's mind was whirrling with the sensation of teleporting between realms. _Midna… I will finally see you again…This is definitely one of the best days of my life… Of course, I'll miss my world, but I'd rather be with Midna… Midna… Here I come, my love…_

* * *

**Author's Notes: And cut! This was so much fun to write and I know you're all wondering why I leave these lovely cliffies. Well they're so much fun… Plus I think I cut off at a nice spot. What will happen next? Who knows? (other than me :D) Now please review! Reviews are my food…. So feed me :D hugs all reviewers And since it might take a while to write the next chapter, I will respond to all reviews ASAP instead of waiting for the next chappie. Farewell for now!**

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


	7. Countdown

**Author's Notes: Another chapter from me! Yeah it took a while… My pathetic excuse is that I've been so busy with my new Wii (which totally rules) as well as school to have much time to write. I got a laptop recently, so now I can get on everyday to type though my parents still prohibit the Internet. I'll try to update more, but I have two other stories, so I don't know… I bet you're tired of me going on and on. Let's just start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Nintendo does.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 7: Countdown**_

Midna sighed and crossed her arms. She quickly scanned her empty room. Devincha was gone and Midna was hoping that Link would be here soon. For now, she would look for Griff and get some answers. This time Midna wasn't going to let Griff kid around. She wanted straight answers, not some short riddle-like words.

"Griff! Griff!" Midna uncrossed her arms and clenched her fists in anger. Griff was still nowhere to be seen. _What if he ran to tell Galathron? _Anger seized the Twili and she yelled again, "Come here now, Griff. And that's an order." Her voice took a steely tone. She hated being like this, but desperate times come for desperate measures.

Out of nowhere, Griff appeared. His face seemed a tad paler if that was possible for the white-skinned Twili. He smiled nervously. Midna's eyes had widened. She had expected to see him come out of a hiding place, not instantly appear in the middle of her room.

"Hehehe…." He laughed nervously before launching into an explanation, "I turned myself invisible with some magic. A simple cloaking spell." He shrugged, showing it meant no big deal to him.

Of course, Midna knew Griff was making it seem easier than usual. All Twili had magic, but some were better than others. A 'simple' cloaking spell as Griff put it was actually magic that only few could use. If anyone had known Griff had this magic, they would've instantly appointed him to become a Twili mage; maybe even one of the Grand Mages. Becoming invisible wasn't easy magic and even Midna couldn't do it.

"A cloaking spell isn't easy magic, Griff. Why didn't you tell me you had magic of this strength?" Midna's eyes were narrowed in suspicion and it showed in her voice. It was terrible that she had to be so suspicious of one of her best friends, but right now she wanted to know what else he had hidden from her.

"I didn't think it was important," said Griff with a shrug. "Plus, I didn't exactly want to be a mage. I mean, they live such boring lives." Midna felt a smile tug at her lips as she looked at the smile on Griff's face. Even if so much had changed, Griff's personality was still much the same. He just had some new secrets she had never known of before.

"Well then why did you disappear when Devincha appeared?" Midna looked at him. She was still suspicious, but she didn't let it show.

"You're not going to stop interviewing me anytime soon, are you?" Griff said with a hopeful smile. The questions were bothering him a bit. Midna shook her head for no. "I figured." He sighed unhappily. "Well…. Ummm…."

"Just answer the question. I won't hate you or anything." Midna said, trying to smile despite the irritation pricking at her. She wanted answers now.

"I just thought she wouldn't like me…." Griff lowered his head. His red hair fell in front of his eyes, obscuring his eyes from Midna. What he had said was a half-lie. Well it was more like only half the story.

"Why not? Devincha is my ancestor. She's not evil. Why wouldn't she trust the guard of her own bloodline?" Midna wasn't pleased with his answer. She knew that he would soon answer all her questions. It was always like this. First, you don't know anything and then at the big showdown, you learn everything. In Midna's mind, the big showdown was coming soon.

"You didn't trust me always." Griff said. Midna was a bit surprised to hear bitterness in his voice. "And you still don't trust me entirely." He finished with a sigh.

"I couldn't trust you after you… betrayed me." Midna was no longer sure if it had been true betrayal. Perhaps Griff had really just been playing around, to keep her and the kingdom safe. If so, then she knew she had to trust Griff right now. Heck, either way she had to trust the Twili.

"I know… But trust isn't the problem." Griff's eyes were watching the floor, not that Midna could tell. In the far reaches of his pupils, unshed tears rested and waited to be released.

"Tell me why Devincha wouldn't like you." Midna didn't want to put this much pressure on Griff. She really didn't, but it seemed the only way to learn. And Midna hated being left in the unknown. It drove her insane especially when she didn't understand why Griff wouldn't say anything.

"You'll learn soon enough…" His voice echoed a bit, putting a grand effect on Griff's words. The words had a chill to them and Midna shivered a bit.

"Who knew you could sound scary?" Midna said, in an attempt to make Griff smile. It worked and he lifted his head a bit. For a second, Midna felt like she was in the past when the duo always was joking around.

"I try." Griff was smiling now. He also remembered the old days. Wow, he felt old just thinking like that. He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Want me to try again?"

"Maybe later." Midna hated to be the one to get serious, but there was no time for joking right now. "If you're not going to tell me about why you can't face Devincha…. Wait, have you met her before?" It was possible since Griff had had the amulet with him though it had been cold.

"Nope… And unless you count me seeing her while being invisible, then I still haven't met her." The smile was still on his face, but Midna could tell he was unhappy to be talking about this again.

"Well then… If you won't tell me anything about her, tell me more about your magic." Midna knew she could pester him for answers later. Maybe Link could get some things from him even if he wasn't the best questioner. Thinking about Link made her heart twinge, but not in the pain that had picked at her heart since she had come home. Now it filled her with joy since she knew they would meet soon.

"Well… My magic's fairly powerful though it isn't as strong as Galathron's or yours." Griff cocked his head. "Well maybe it is stronger than yours, but I've learned more on magic than you have. If it's stronger, than only in certain magics." He was speaking thoughtfully now.

"And where did you learn magic?" Midna didn't entirely want to keep bombarding the Twili with questions, but curiosity was getting the better of her. Griff could tell easily, which is why he smiling.

"Eh, some books and a teacher." He shrugged. Seeing the confusion on Midna's face, he added, "There are other talented magic users other than the mages in this castle. Not everyone wants to live in such a lavish place." He gestured around the room and at Midna's silk sheets. While the mage rooms weren't as luxuriant, they were still impressive.

"Oh…" Midna nodded her head as she thought it over. She had always known there were other magic users that had no true alliances to any kingdoms, but she had never expected they would take on an apprentice. "So why did you become a guard? As a magic user, you could've become a mage or a higher ranked warrior."

"Aren't I in a very high position as it is? Personally guarding the princess is pretty high up on the ladder. Plus, I prefer fighting with a sword to magic. While it is a million times more possible to die while sword fighting, it's much more exciting." He grinned. "Though magic has its fun times and perks."

"Is that how you found the amulet? Did you sense it?" Midna thought about what he said about finding it in an unused armory. Most people didn't poke around in the old buildings and she was sure Griff wouldn't wander around them with no reason.

"No. I did a bit of reading and found out about the amulet. I looked through some more texts because it seemed interesting… Once I found out it was in the old armory, I just had to go there. The amulet actually sensed me first. It started glowing and I spotted it. That place is pretty creepy." Griff shivered though he was joking. The story was true.

"And why did it glow?" Midna was intrigued with all this talk of magic. She had never known too much about it despite being taught the basics plus a bit more by her magic tutor. The amulet that she wore around her neck interested the Twili. Right now, it was colder than it had once been though something inside it was still causing warmth that Midna could feel radiating from the small stone.

"It just did." Griff said hastily. Midna caught the lie, but she didn't remark on it. She remembered what Griff said about all would be clear soon enough. The curiosity was unbearable, but she knew she would get no answers. Griff smiled a silent thanks at her.

"What now? I'm tired of waiting." Midna crossed her arms. It was true. Waiting for the big fight that was sure to come was one of the worst things. Anticipation at seeing Link and fear that he might die were mixing in with her own excitement at finally fighting Galathron and learning some of Griff's secrets.

Griff looked out the window and his eyes widened. Even if the sky changed little, there was still a small difference between day and night. They could see that it was night by the slight darkening in the orange sky. He hadn't realized that it was this late. In truth, Griff knew that Galathron would be preparing something very terrible.

"We have to confront Galathron now." He said as he looked back at Midna. His voice was grave and serious. It was so unlike what Griff's usual personality.

"Why can't we wait for Link?" Midna looked at Griff with burning curiosity. She didn't want to head into battle without Link. It wasn't that she was scared; on the contrary she really wanted to fight him. However, Midna did want to speak with Link before the battle. Maybe even tell him her true feelings.

"Well, we don't know exactly when he'll be here." The question seemed to make Griff nervous again. He rubbed the back of his head before shrugging. "Devincha did go to the Light Realm to Zelda, but we have no idea how long it'd take for Zelda to reach Link."

"Zelda could get to him fairly fast…" Midna said with confidence. Another thought reached her. "What if Link isn't in Ordon? How would he be found?" This thought scared her because it meant she might not be able to see him.

"We just hope he's in Ordon." Griff grinned. "Well, let's go. I'm sure Galathron will be surprised and I'm also sure that it will be very amusing seeing him surprised." The grin widened. "And the shock etched on his face when we win will be fabulous."

"Yes. I'm sure this battle will be very entertaining." Midna answered Griff's grin with a smile of her own. Cockiness was filling her as well as excitement.

"Let's go then. While we have the element of surprise and before Galathron comes in to 'speak' to you about the wedding." Griff motioned his hand to Midna as he opened her door and poked his head out. Luckily Griff had managed to keep the hallways free of any guards. "Come on."

"So… How do you know Galathron?" Midna couldn't handle not knowing. It was getting worse and worse as she was told to wait longer. Midna stepped outside of her room, surprised that there were no more guards. "Why aren't there any other guards?"

"Well… Those are long stories, but I'll tell you this; Galathron's guards look to me as a captain. I told them to clear out. They're terrified of Galathron, so they did what I said; too afraid to ask Galathron if this was true." Griff walked through the halls with ease as if this was natural and another day spent in normality at the Twilight palace.

"Tell me about how you know Galathron while we walk." Midna hated commanding her friend, but sometimes it's necessary. Not that he usually listened.

"I promise you that I'll tell you during the battle. Maybe even a little after." Griff shrugged. "You know I keep every promise I make." The two walked in silence for a while before Griff spoke, "How do you plan to fight?"

"With magic." Midna said. A tinge of pride came in her voice. Her magic was good though she did wish for the Fused Shadows. They had been destroyed in the battle with Ganondorf. Yes, it would definitely be nice to have the Fused Shadows to fight Galathron with.

Griff rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You don't understand how powerful Galathron's magic is. He's studied dark arts for so long as well as dappled in forbidden magics. You need a lot more power if you plan to fight him." He paused, a warm smile on his face. "Luckily I brought along something for you. Try it out."

Twilight particles flew from Griff's arm and hovered above his hands. They began to form a shape that Midna soon recognized as a sword sheath. Finally, the particles stopped shimmering and Midna could see what Griff was holding. It was an ornate sword sheath. Blue Twilight markings flickered across the black leather, changing and moving. The golden hilt of a sword could be seen.

Griff continued his monologue, "The sword encased in this sheath is the Twi Blade. Like the amulet, it can only be used by one of the royal house. Of course, this one is more exclusive. Only your royal house can use it as opposed to the amulet, which can be used by the royal houses of this kingdom as well as Celestria's family. As I was saying, the Twi Blade is extremely powerful."

"So… I'm supposed to use this. You know, I've never really fought much with a sword before." Midna's eyes were locked on the sheath. It was beautiful and a part of her wanted to draw the blade it held inside.

"Yes, I know. A shame you never bothered to learn." Griff said with a grin.

"I had better things to do." Midna shrugged, still watching the sheath. Griff noticed her looking and offered it to her. She placed her hands on it and tried to take it from Griff, but he held on. Midna's eyes left the sheath and looked into Griff's green eyes, searching for why he wouldn't hand the sword over.

"Be careful with this. It's powerful and more ancient than the amulet. As you know, the amulet was created by the children of Gavin and Devincha. This blade is said to be created by the goddess of the Twilight Realm." Midna's eyes widened. Griff nodded his head.

"So…. This is like the Twilight Realm's version of the Master Sword." Midna asked, in hopes of better understanding. Griff laughed and nodded his head.

"You can put it like that. Anyway, after our ancestors and the goddess were sent here, the goddess created this blade." Griff paused. It was true what he said. Long ago, the Twili had worshipped a goddess, but over the years, they lost hope. Eventually most of them forgot. Only a few knew like Midna about her and even fewer actually knew anything. The old legends and stories were forgotten as was the goddess. One of the few stories to be remembered was the one of the blue-eyed beast that would one day save both Realms.

"The Twi Blade was created for whenever trouble threatened the royal family. It was kept in the room of either the king or queen, whichever one had the blood of the royals in them. A few years after Devincha's death, a spy intruded the Twilight palace. He did little, but steal the Twi Blade." Griff was interrupted by Midna.

"This spy? How did he take it?" Midna and Griff had begun to walk again. Her eyes were watching the sword sheath that Griff still held.

"I don't know. I wasn't much of a scholar. Anyway, he took it to Celestria where he presented it as a gift. The king took it, but he couldn't draw it. He became angry, and killed the spy on the spot. Gavin's son had quite a temper. That's when the king decided to lock away the sword in his room, so no one could ever get it especially someone from this kingdom." Griff shook his head in amusement.

"How'd you get it?" Midna looked at him. He noticed the slight distrust in her eyes.

"Don't look at me that way. What can I say? I was adventurous and I still am. I loved finding things. I… used to live in the castle in Celestria. Quite a beautiful place, you might like to see it sometime. I intruded into Galathron's room one day because I thought I might find something of interest. And I did. I managed to find this sword and I realized I had uncovered the blade of Twilian legends." Griff laughed before adding, "Galathron wasn't happy when he found out that I had gone in his room. In fact, he gave me a harsh punishment, but he never did find out about the missing sword. Heck, I don't think he ever knew about it."

"You have a tendency to go into areas you shouldn't, don't you? As well as finding weird things buried there." Midna gestured at the amulet she still wore while Griff nodded his head.

"I suppose. It isn't that bad. And it did help." Griff flashed a grin. He stopped walking. Midna stopped as well and held out her hands, almost begging. "Alright. Just be warned, this blade isn't normal. It has magic in it, powerful and corruptive magic." Midna pulled her hands back a bit. Her eyes glanced at Griff, almost in fear.

"Corruptive? Like how?" Midna asked.

"I don't know. It's just said to have good and evil inside of it. Fortunately, I'm sure you won't feel anything bad about it." Midna sighed in relief. Griff added, "Only those of the royal house can use this blade, let alone draw it from its sheath."

"Well, here goes nothing." Midna took the sheath from Griff's hands. Instantly, she felt power surge through her like a wave. She felt blown back. Midna couldn't imagine what she would feel like when she actually drew the blade. With Griff's eyes watching her, Midna placed her right hand over the golden hilt and drew the Twi Blade.

The blade itself was shimmering ebony black. The hilt was golden, but Midna could now see that a small stone was embedded in the gold. The small stone was a deep onyx though Midna could see reflections of something in it. She didn't look any further into the stone. The hilt had two golden wings coming from it. After a few seconds, Midna noticed green Twili markings spreading up from the hilt around the blade. They were always shifting, illuminating the darkness of the blade. Midna felt power running up and down her spine and washing over her body. It felt good.

"Wow…." Griff watched with fascination. He glanced up at Midna's wide eyes. They were riveted on the blade with a great desire. He felt a chill go through him though he ignored it. A few minutes passed. Griff crossed his arms. "Let's go." He shook Midna's arm. Finally her eyes left the sword and she nodded her head.

"Right…." Midna put the sword back into its sheath. The sheath burst into particles that disappeared into Midna's arm. She began walking briskly, eager to fight Galathron with her new weapon.

Griff was walking in front. He had made sure there were no guards between Midna's room and Galathron's. In fact, all of them were on the outside, watching for hidden enemies that Griff had lied about. He laughed silently before looking over at Midna. Disturbed at her fascination with the blade, Griff wondered how the battle would turn out. It was bound to become a problem one day, thought Griff.

As they rounded a corner, Griff put a hand on Midna's shoulder to stop her. She stopped and he pointed to the doors ahead of them. Midna didn't ask Griff how he knew where Galathron was, but she felt chilled that they would fight in the same room that Link had fought Zant in. The silence was bugging Midna. Even before they had gone in to fight Zant, Link and her had joked around a bit before both of them said they would win easily.

Griff nodded at Midna. She made the particles of her sword rise into a black cloud, but Griff shook his head. The princess looked at Griff with a little confusion though she didn't draw the sword as the particles formed a sheath. On Midna's command, the sheath attached itself to the side of her skirt. The amulet on her pulsed softly. Midna's eyes were on the door as Griff inched over.

The battle was coming closer. Midna was still wondering where Link was, but she said nothing. There was no time to turn back or just hang around. Griff opened the door with some telepathy that Midna didn't know he had. They jumped forwards to find themselves in a dimmed room.

The throne room… A blood red carpet stretched towards a large chair at the end of the room. It was ornate, and engraved with the crest of Celestria, a giant crescent moon. In the chair sat Galathron. He wore a smirk on his face, but Midna could barely see him. His black armor hid him so well in the dark room.

"So you've finally decided to come?" Galathron said with a sneer. "I was expecting more company. Oh well… Don't you love me, darling?" Galathron's voice had turned from bitter sneer to a bittersweet, honeyed voice.

"I'd rather love a rat than a dirty Twili like you." Midna growled. Now that the battle was about to start, she felt no need to act polite in front of the prince of Celestria.

"Dirty? Is that what you think of me?" Galathron was still smirking, not a good sign. "What about that traitor you've got? Or the filthy light dweller that hasn't even come?" He motioned Griff.

"Griff's my friend, and even if he's got his secrets, he's better than you. And Link will come…" Midna was still glaring at Galathron. Her eyes were raging now though her voice had lost a little hope when she had mentioned Link. _What if he doesn't want to leave the Light Realm just to help me out?! What if he doesn't show…_

"Well then, where is he? Did he chicken out?" Galathron was still smirking. He added, "And you don't even know the real Griff."

Midna was about to say something, but Griff put in, "How about you? Why don't you come and fight us instead of standing across the room like the coward you really are?" It was true; Griff didn't think much of Galathron. He hated him and now he could show it. It was getting tiring acting like he liked Galathron's ways, or was one of his dumb servants.

"Alright then. Let's fight." Galathron rose from the throne in one fluid motion and leaped towards Midna and Griff. His hand was sparkling with Twili magic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: Great time to cut ****off**** isn't it? ****This has been one of my longest chapters yet… Actually I think it is my longest :D ****I know things might be a bit confusing with the sword and the amulet, but I'm planning a surprise with them. You'll see what it is later. This was a fun chapter to write, but I think the next will be far more exciting with a lot of action. ****Adieu**** for now! Oh and please fatten me up with reviews… puppy-dog eyes Pwease….**

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


	8. Battle of the Blades

**Author's Notes: Alright, I hope you're ready for another chapter. This is going to be one battle, but where's Link? You'll find out. I don't have much to say except thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Zelda characters/places/etc. All I own is Griff, Galathron, Celestria, and the artifacts (Twi Blade and amulet) as well as this story.**

--

_**Chapter 8: Battle of the Blades**_

Galathron leaped at Midna and Griff, hand sparkling with Twili magic. His eyes were raging with the delight of a fight and he still wore a smirk. It was obvious he expected to win. Midna raised her hand to fight with her own magic, but she was a bit slow. Both she and Griff were sent flying backwards, slamming into the door with a thud.

"Is that the best you can do?" Midna asked as she stood up. Her back was sore from the impact, but she could live with it. After all, she had sustained worse before. Midna could hear Griff rising as well. His armor had done a good job defending him.

"Oh? You want to see my true power. I think I'd rather toy with you. I wouldn't want my wife to get hurt, now would I?" Galathron said. The smirk widened as his eyes began glowing red. "Well if you want a more impressive display, I shall contend."

"Go ahead and try." Midna said. She was angry, not a good thing. Her hair flowed up. Even if she wasn't in her imp form, she could still control her hair. It was a common Twili skill. It was also far more powerful in royal Twili.

Griff watched quietly. His own magic was running through him and his eyes were glowing red. Griff noticed the faint glow in his own eyes and placed a hand in front. He couldn't let her know. He peeked out between his fingers to watch. It was rather strange, but no one noticed. The two royal Twili were much too concentrated on each other.

Galathron's body shook as the red of his eyes intensified. A large blast of red energy flew from his eyes towards Midna. It was moving at lightning speed and Midna knew that she wouldn't be able to dodge in time. Her hair moved in front of her to provide a shield. Her own eyes closed to await the impact.

It never came. She had expected to feel something crash into her shield, but nothing. Her hair drifted down and her eyes opened. In front of her was a magical barrier. It was glowing red as the blast hit into it. Confused, Midna looked around. Griff was standing a few feet away, his eyes glowing red. Sweat was dripping down his brow as he worked to keep the barrier up. Finally Galathron's blast faded away. Griff dropped on to his knees, panting.

"Why'd you do that?" Midna asked as she hurried to her best friend's side. She was aware of Galathron watching, so she kept tense in case he attacked. "You shouldn't use so much energy so early on in the battle."

"You don't know Galathron's powers." Griff coughed out. "That blast he fired would've ripped right through your shield. I did what I had to. I defended my princess. I'll be okay. I just haven't used barriers for a while. Actually, I haven't used magic to fight in a while period."

"It's okay. Galathron won't stand a chance. Thanks." Midna said before standing up. She looked over at the smirking Galathron. "Ready to see some of my power?"

"Not really." Galathron admitted. "I'd rather see more of mine. Yours will only be small magician tricks compared to my magic." His hands glowed with dark red magic once more. "Now let's see how fast my little Twili can move."

A barrage of small amounts of potent magic flew at Midna. It was rather a colorful display of dark reds, dark blues, dark purples, yellow, and black. Midna burst into a million little particles. One blast hit into a field of her particles and she felt pain skyrocket through her. _Guess this magic affects my particles as well… Better go._ Quickly the particles began moving around to dodge the magic. It was very fast and Galathron soon lost sight of Midna's particles.

"Minor magic is all you have." A voice from behind Galathron said. "Show me something strong for once."

Galathron twirled around in surprise, his cape swirled in the wind. Behind him stood a smiling Midna. Her hands had two orbs of magic in them. They were both orange in color.

"Yeah, Galathron. Let's see something. Maybe it can entertain us a bit before we blow you into dust." Galathron swiveled around again. On his other side, Griff stood. He was also smiling and Galathron took quick note of the magic around his hands. Surrounded, Galathron had little choice on what to do.

"Are you sure it's so wise to challenge me? Your pathetic magic will only get in the way. You both are just prolonging the inevitable." Galathron growled. "Death for my 'faithful' servant," Galathron sneered. "And marriage for my queen…. Or death if she chooses that fate."

"I'll choose death over marrying a pig like you." Midna said. Her eyes were glittering in defiance. Her hands shot forward and released the two orbs. At that same moment, Griff let go of a charged up blast.

Galathron held up both hands. They were emanating a strange aura that shot out of his hands. It eradicated the two orbs flying at him. Unfortunately, or fortunately whichever way you view it, Griff's blast hit into Galathron's body. Following this up, Midna released her own wave of magic. Galathron flew against the wall, creating a crater.

Midna ran forwards and shot more magic into the crater. It was all powerful magic. Griff followed up with his own string of magic. The two ceased attacking after two minutes of the powerful magic. Smoke was covering the crater and the pair couldn't see anything inside. They looked at each other in disbelief. Griff also had a face of worry on

"I can't believe how easy that was…" Midna said before breaking out into a smile. "I didn't even need the Twi Blade… It would've been fun to use it." The smile faltered for a few seconds before brightening again.

"I have a feeling he isn't dead." Griff said weakly. Midna peered closer at Griff. He looked hurt. A mask of pain was on him, but he was doing his best to block it. Griff hadn't really been hit with anything. What was wrong?

A figure suddenly cleaved the cloak of smoke in half. It was flying straight at Midna. His hair was a little messy, but nowhere close to Griff's messy style. His armor looked a bit battered, but other than that, he looked fine. It was Galathron and he was hardly damaged!

"What the…?" Midna's words trailed off as Galathron slammed into her. All her breath left her body as Midna hit into the opposite wall of the hall. She heard a bone crunch somewhere in her ribcage. Blood was starting to drip down her chest. Galathron had flown back a few steps once Midna was on the wall. His eyes had a deadly glare to them, but the smirk was still there. Magic charged up in hands.

"Good-bye Midna. I wish things had been different, but I guess we just have too many differences. I hope you burn in turmoil." Galathron let out a hiss. "I'll deal with Griff shortly. He shouldn't have betrayed me. Neither should you." Galathron raised his arm. It was shining with black magic that obscured his hand from view.

Midna's eyes closed for a few seconds. Memories flashed by quickly. She skipped through them before stopping at one of her fond memories. It was her and Link. It was nighttime, and Link was at the Fishing Hole. Midna was watching amused as he showed her how to fish. That was the day he had caught the Hylian Loach when Midna had spotted a certain illegal fly in the bottom of the lake.

"Midna! Keep on fighting!" A voice reached her. A voice she thought she would never hear again. A voice that made her heart swoop and flip in a million ways. Her eyes opened to take in the scene. Everything looked mostly the same.

"Who is this little pest?" Galathron said. His eyes drifted to the window at the back of the hall. A figure stood on the ledge of the window, looking gallant. The boy wore a green tunic and Galathron could see that next to him floated a spirit.

"Link!" Midna shouted. Hope filled her. Taking Galathron's surprise for her advantage, Midna shot fire at him. Galathron was hit backwards into the center of the hall. Midna floated down and landed on the ground with a small groan of pain. Her chest was still hurting and she could feel sticky blood falling.

Link jumped from the ledge and landed on the ground with a roll. He was running towards Midna. His arms wrapped around her immediately. Link couldn't help himself. It felt good to be back with Midna. The end of the world could've been going on and Link would still have hugged Midna before facing doom.

"I missed you Midna." Link said into her ear as he pulled her close to him. Her blood was staining his tunic, not that Link cared. All that mattered was having Midna back.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I broke the mirror between our worlds." Midna choked on her words. Her chest hurt from being pressed against Link, but she didn't care. "I thought I'd never see you again. I need to tell you something…"

"So do I…" Link said. He was glad to hear that Midna regretted breaking the mirror. It made him feel better. It made him feel more confident for what he had to say. "I love you." Link said quietly, so only Midna could hear.

Midna leaned her face closer. "I do too…" Her words trailed off as her lips brushed against Link's lips.

"Awww… How sweet." A singsong voice said before turning bitter. "I think I'm going to puke." Galathron said as he stood up. "Do you think a little fire will stop me? I'm unbeatable. I'm stronger than Zant. I'm stronger than Ganondorf. And this little brat in green can't stop me."

Link and Midna turned away from each to face Galathron. Link glanced at Midna. "Rest… You can't fight bleeding that much." Midna opened her mouth to argue, but someone else spoke up.

"While I cannot fight since most of my magic is gone, I can heal." Midna turned her head to see Devincha. The Twili's face was emotionless, but her eyes were sparkling in excitement and warmth. Midna nodded her head. A ball of blue magic flew at Midna and she felt her tissue knit back together. It wasn't exactly a pleasant sensation, but Midna felt better afterwards. "I will watch."

"Let's go then." Midna said with a smile. She placed a hand on the Twi Blade before glancing around for Griff. Part of her wasn't sure if it was the right time to use it. She found Griff, standing next to her with a weary expression on. He nodded his head. She looked at her other side where Link was. He smiled.

The three of them drew their swords in unison. Link drew the Master Sword, bane of the darkness. Midna drew the Twi Blade, sword of the Twilight. Griff's sword materialized in his hand. Galathron chuckled at this display though his eyes were riveted on the Twi Blade.

"Master Sword… Twi Blade… And a wimpy sword made by your stupid father." Griff's face flushed in fury as Galathron spoke. "Hardly a worthy fight against me."

"We'll see." Midna said. The sword felt right in her hand. She could feel a small tug on her. She wanted to fight, to tear apart Galathron with this sword. And she would do it with the help of her lover and her best friend.

"Never underestimate those smaller than you. We turn out the victors in the end." Link said with a grin. "Look how far it got Ganondorf." Link's Triforce piece was starting to glow. It cast a nice yellow sheen on the glowing Master Sword.

"Well we'll see." Galathron said with an uncaring shrug. His hands sparked with magic and his eyes began glowing. A small wind unsettled the air around him, whipping his cape around in an impressive display.

Link lunged at Galathron followed by Midna and Griff. First the Master Sword sank into Galathron's chest. It left a glowing white scratch going from near the top of his chest to his waist. Then the Twi Blade hit a little below the Master Sword. It left a glowing black scratch. Finally Griff's sword connected. It left a bloody scratch, the only one with visible blood pouring from it.

Galathron's eyes widened in surprise. A large red shockwave came from his body. It knocked everyone back and sent them flying into the wall. A normal person would be dead right now. Galathron was only alive due to the large amount of magic running through his system, but he was definitely wounded now.

"He's weakened. We're going to win." Link said in a hopeful voice to Midna. Both of them were on their feet.

"And down will fall another evil Twili." Midna added. "Hopefully another Twili won't become evil anytime soon. I'm getting tired of them." She raised the Twi Blade and looked at Link. He was smiling, which caused Midna to sway a bit in happiness. She loved seeing Link smile even if it was a bit grim. "Let's charge."

Link and Midna began to run forwards to where Galathron stood. No one noticed that Griff didn't get up. They were too intent on the battle before them. The smirk was now gone from Galathron's face. It was replaced by a look of pure rage.

"You will suffer for all you've done." He shouted at them. "I offered you something any girl would never turn down. And yet, you openly defy me." He said to Midna in a disbelieving tone.

"You're delusional to think that any girl would fall for you… They'd have to be seriously messed up." Midna said back at him. "No one wants a deranged king as a husband."

"Oh, and I suppose a light dweller is any better?" He spat at her.

"What?" Midna averted her gaze to Link. Her face was turning a bright red.

"Let's just fight." Link said. He smiled though his cheeks were red. Midna smiled, causing the blush on Link's face to brighten.

"You'll never win." Galathron shouted. One of his hands traveled to the three scars across his chest. The fingers fingered the glowing marks before resting on the blood pouring from the wound Griff had given him. "You should know; the light never wins in real life."

"Ignore him." Link muttered as Midna opened her mouth to object. "He's trying to distract you while he builds up power." Midna nodded though every nerve in her body screamed to defy Galathron with words.

Galathron floated up in the air. His eyes were watching them like a lion watching prey. Meanwhile, his hands rose in perfect unison. The air around his hands was crackling with energy though no magic surrounded his hands. Midna and Link charged forwards. Both held their swords downwards. Galathron released the magic at them.

Link dived to the side, rolling a bit. His head shot around to look for Midna. She was on the other side, relatively unharmed except for a slightly scorched arm. A reassuring smile passed between them and they quickly began their run anew. Galathron growled in anger and quietly muttered a curse.

Two swords appeared in Galathron's hands. They were large and made of silver. He swung them around with ease. Having magic really helped to ignore wounds. His magic was currently working on covering up all the pain that came from the scratches. It was patchy in places and he could feel the burning, but that was all ignored. The twin swords whistled through the air as Galathron smiled. His smile was evil and could send shivers down anyone's spine.

The sounds of clashing swords sounded in the hall. Link with the Master Sword was clanging into Galathron's right sword while Midna and the Twi Blade smashed into Galathron's left sword. Galathron was skilled and he carefully watched both attacking swords. Hits were parried and they traded blows. Midna could feel blood gushing from a cut at her ear while Link's tunic was becoming red at his shoulder. Galathron had suffered no blows.

A look passed between Midna and Link. Midna wove the Twi Blade in a complicated sword pattern that was mostly all show. It could never hit Galathron, but it did catch his interest as he watched carefully for any danger from her. At that minute, Link dived to the side. He rolled a few times before bringing his sword up. The Master Sword hit into Galathron's right shoulder. Midna stabbed forward at the same time, hoping that Galathron would be slightly distracted from his newly acquired wound. Galathron dropped his left sword quickly and stuck out his hand. A weak magic went up to protect him from the stab. The Twi Blade struck the magic shield and sank into it as if it was jelly. A few seconds later, the shield shattered. The Twi Blade sank into Galathron's arm.

Galathron winced in pain and pulled back. He was tiring, but rage was the only thing prominent on his face. His armor had dented when Link struck his shoulder, which now hurt from the piece of armor that had cut into his skin. Midna's stab had been at a more vulnerable spot of his armor where it had mostly been chainmail. Some chains had broken from the Twi Blade's power and a gash was visible. Overall, Galathron looked a wreck with dented armor, blood all over, and three gashes on his chest, but he still didn't give up.

"Get ready to see my true power." Galathron spoke in an angry, kingly voice.

He was floating upwards as he said this. Galathron's ragged cape blew around him and his hair stood up. A strong wind filled the hall, whistling eerily. Link placed a hand on his hat to make sure it stayed on while Midna tried to keep stray strands from blowing into her face. Meanwhile, Galathron was muttering a strange incantation that no one could hear from the sound of the wind. His markings glowed dark red and his eyes became entirely red, no iris and no pupil. Link and Midna raised their swords as they watched. Link tried going forwards, but the wind proved too powerful. He stepped closer to Midna.

"This must be some form of forbidden magic..." Midna muttered to Link. "There's no telling how much power will be in this. We better get ready." Midna didn't voice any doubts to Link. Forbidden magic was often showy and usually the showier, the stronger. This could easily kill them as well as destroy the castle. Midna wished she had evacuated the castle beforehand. It would be terrible to see her friends die in this. "Why did I have to bring you into this?"

"We'll get through this." Link said in an optimistic voice. Inside, he had his own doubts. No, Link wasn't afraid for himself, but he didn't want anyone else to die. This magic seemed strong and while he knew nothing about Twili magic especially Twili magic of the forbidden kind, he knew this was powerful. Most likely it could match and maybe even surpass the power of Ganondorf and all the other evils Link fought.

Galathron's red eyes focused on Link and Midna. He let out a chilling howl that complimented the shrieking wind quite nicely. A large amount of dark magic was sent flying towards Midna and Link. It was dark red and shaped in the form of a dragon with a black crescent moon on its forehead. A small wisp of the magic clung to Galathron, connecting owner and magic.

Midna gasped in shock. There was no way they could live. This magic would probably just tear the flesh off their bones. This large amount of magic was shaped in the form of a dragon, which meant it was even more powerful than a normal large blast. Her eyes shut in fear. Midna wanted nothing more than to be back in the days of goofing around with Link. She bit her lip, hoping that death would come quickly.

"We can't lose cowardly… We have to be brave and face death together." Midna heard a whisper and she opened her eyes to look into Link's piercing blue eyes. They held a glimmer of the courage that rested in the boy. Midna could feel herself becoming braver just looking at him. "Put up your sword and…" Link didn't say the rest.

"Together till the end." Midna asked cautiously. Her arm was raising itself and the Twi Blade soon rested a few inches away from her face. The edge was pointed towards the incoming magic.

"Definitely." Link flashed a grim smile before raising his own sword. The Master Sword shined in the darkness that had filled the hall. He faced the magic now.

The magic hit though it didn't burn their flesh off their skin. It didn't permeate their skin and cause their organs to explode. It didn't even shock their hearts to stop the beating that was natural since birth. No, it didn't do any of that. Instead it hit into the twin swords. The Master Sword was shaking with the magic forced upon it, but the Twi Blade was a whole other story.

The markings on the blade had rushed to where the magic hit and had begun to glow dark red. Midna raised her other hand to hold on to the blade that was now shaking violently. Galathron let out a roar, echoed by the magical dragon that smashed its head towards Midna's sword. It let out a roar as it melded into the blade. The Twi Blade was now smoking terribly and the markings were in frenzy. Finally the power proved too much for the sword, so it pushed it out.

Sweat beaded down Midna's face. She hoped her sword wouldn't break or that the power would flow through it into her. It didn't. The magic blasted from the end of her blade. The Twi Blade's markings started fading to green as the magic left it. Now the magic flew at one target. A target that had created it and let it loose. Galathron.

Galathron's eyes widened in surprise as his own magic hit into him. He could feel his skin starting to peel off slowly a bit like a banana's. His stomach, heart, and brain expanded like balloons and eventually broke through his skin. It was like he was exploding. Parts of him were bursting into flames. Already, most of Galathron's magic was gone, wasted by the effort of his large attack. The little left was keeping him alive enough for him to shout at the world.

"You may have killed me, but an ally will die!" He screamed. "Curse you! Curse Midna! Curse green boy!" His voice wasn't the voice of a collected prince now or of a confident jerk. It was the voice of a crazed man, or Twili.

Boom! The magic disappeared as bits of Galathron's major organs rained down on to the ground. Flesh lay in strips around the hall. Blood was splattered everywhere. A few pieces of metal could be distinguished from the remains of Galathron. Scorch marks showed where Galathron had last stood. It would've been very hard to find that spot without those marks, seeing as pieces of him were scattered around.

"Gross." Midna said shortly. Her nose wrinkled to block the strong scent of death and burned flesh. "It's going to be a nightmare to clean this place."

"Yes, but at least we're not littered around the hall." Link gazed around. He winced in disgust. A smile broke upon his face. "We made it. I don't know how, but we're alive!" He looked at the Twi Blade Midna held. "That was how we lived, wasn't it? …The Twi Blade."

"I felt it draw in the power. I didn't know it could absorb magic." Midna looked down at the innocent-looking sword. Markings were now shifting lazily around it. Nothing about is gave away the power it had possessed.

"What bothers me is what did Galathron, that's his name right?" Midna nodded her head to Link. He continued, "What Galathron meant when he said we would lose an ally?"

"Yeah…" Midna's head lowered before suddenly springing up. "Griff!" She called and whirled around. A crumbled body lay on the other side of the hall. It was a Twili, orange-red hair and simple armor. Midna dropped the Twi Blade as she began running. Link sheathed his sword, grabbed the fallen Twi Blade, and followed after Midna.

"Griff…. Griff…." Midna said. She shook the Twili's shoulder in desperation. "Wake up! Don't be dead… Please…." Tears were already leaking out of her eyes as she shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake to the fallen Twili. A small groan came from Griff.

--

**Author's Notes: Aren't I evil? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it wasn't too morbid at that one part. Oh well, I did rate this T in case of my love of morbidity and violence went into this story. I had so much fun writing this and it's my longest one yet (4509 words)! I'm probably going to have one chapter and an epilogue after this… And I have a surprise at the end…. Not a good surprise. Please review! I love everyone who does! As for the rest… It's not that much trouble to leave a review, you know.**

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


	9. Sad Farewells

**Author's Notes: Yay! Another chapter for my faithful readers! This will be the second to last chapter… The end is so near, yet so far xD This chapter should explain and answer all of your questions. If it doesn't, just ask your question in a review and I shall answer. Though I still won't tell you the terrible surprise… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, never will either. Nintendo holds the glory of owning it. However, I own Celestria, Galathron, Griff, and all that.**

--

_**Chapter 9: Sad Farewells**_

Midna stared at Griff before shaking him on the shoulder again. Link knelt next to her, watching Griff with worried eyes. He didn't know the guard well, but he was sure that Griff was good and he was glad that the Twili had watched out for Midna. Now if only he would wake up fully…

Griff rubbed his eyes before they cracked open. His orange eyes looked from Midna to Link and then back to Midna. He didn't ask what happened. He didn't need to.

"I owe you some explanations, don't I?" Griff said with a cough. Blood came out from his mouth and the Twili raised a hand to wipe it away. He didn't look good. His skin was pale, even paler than the normal Twili white. His hair clung to his faces, giving him a haunted appearance. His eyes were dim and didn't sparkle with his usual mischief.

"Not right now. You're going to get some rest. Let's get you to the infirmary." Midna said before another idea dawned on her. She looked over her shoulder where Devincha was floating. "Devincha, can you heal him?"

"No I cannot. His wounds are too deep and my magic wouldn't work on him." Devincha didn't offer an explanation. Midna could feel anger at her ancestor.

"Why not? You healed me… Why can't you heal Griff?" Midna said with an angry voice. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Devincha.

"Because she can't… The magic of your ancestors doesn't work on me. You shouldn't be angry, Midna. Plus, I'm not going to live. I can't. You-" Griff said with a chuckle. Death wasn't that scary. He had always known it would come before he grew old. This was just a little earlier than he had first expected.

"What? Need to understand? Griff, I am going to drag you to the healer if you don't come along willingly. Link, help me." Midna's voice was stern and wouldn't be changed. She was in her true princess form like this, commanding and giving orders to help people.

"Come on Griff. Whatever happened to you can't be that bad. We'll get you healed up in the average normal way for those without ancient spirits to heal them." Link said. He wore a smile, but it looked a little grim. Link walked closer to Griff who shook his head quickly.

"No! No one can heal the damage that was done to me. I'll die. Can you please let me explain?" Griff was almost begging, which caused Link to stop. He glanced at Midna. She sighed and nodded her head.

"No interruptions, okay?" Two nods were given in answer. "I was born in the kingdom of Celestria. My parents were travelers, and they didn't belong to any land. However, I was to be protected under Celestrian law because I was born on their land. Well, I came back there when I was 5. My parents had died from an attack by some shadow creatures."

"But I thought I saw your parents die from Zant? Zant killed them. How could they have died when you were eight." Midna said. She was confused. Griff's parents were dead, but not that long ago.

"No interruptions. And those weren't my real parents, but we'll get to that…." Griff got caught into a coughing fit. He leaned his head down, blood dribbling down his chest.

Midna glanced at Link. The Hylian nodded his head. He stood up and inched off towards the door. Griff recovered and raised his head. He didn't notice Link leaving the room. Midna sighed inwardly.

"So… I went back to Celestria. My uncle was the head guard of the Celestrian order. He was blood bound to the Galathron's father." Midna's eyes widened as Griff spoke the words.

"Blood bound? But that's against the laws…" She said.

Blood bonding was a terrible ceremony. It was also, if the guard was willing, the deepest act of loyalty one can do for one's lord. It was usually done with a king and his guards. His guards and the king would trade blood surrounded by incense and magic users. Magic would bind the guard to the king. If the king got a scratch on him, so did all the guards who were blood bond to him. However, any injuries on the guard were not transferred to the king.

"Not in Celestria. My uncle… He made me go through the blood bond ceremony…. Midna. I'm not a traitor, I never was. However, I am and will be until my death blood bond to Galathron." Griff said. The amusement that Midna knew in his voice was gone. It was replaced by a despaired voice of someone who hated their life.

"But you didn't explode… Wouldn't a blood bounding have transferred that to you?" Midna said. "And if Galathron's dead then shouldn't the bond be broken now?" No one in her kingdom knew much of blood bonding. How could they if it was outlawed?

"No. Not everything transfers though most things do. The blood bond is broken only when the guard is dead." Griff said in a grim voice before laughing. "At least I got the nice view of Galathron exploding. I wasn't sure if I would ever live to witness his defeat."

"Griff… This isn't the time for laughter. What would happen if we tried to heal you?" Midna tilted her head. "Where are your injuries, seeing as you didn't explode?"

"Well I believe that I will explode if I lived past the other injuries. And I would rather not explode." Griff chuckled. It still wasn't like the Griff that Midna knew. This was more like a demented, laughing imp than the fun-loving Griff. Still, at least he wasn't grim anymore. "As for my injuries…"

Griff pushed himself up, wincing in the pain that rocketed through him. His hands pulled the chainmail shirt off himself. Midna stared in shock. Three scratches ran across his chest. One was glowing white, the same white as the Master Sword. The next was glowing black, like the Twi Blade. And the last was a plain scratch that didn't glow at all. They were identical to the ones that had been on Galathron. It scared Midna, seeing the effect of blood bonding.

"We… made those. Why didn't you tell us earlier? You might've lived then." Midna said. She took a breath to try to keep her tears from flowing. Crying wouldn't help anything.

"And Galathron would never have died. We needed him to die. He would've continued his terror… You would never have gotten rid of him if you knew I would die. Call it self-sacrifice." Griff was smiling.

Midna punched his shoulder, causing him to wince. She noticed something that she had never seen before. It was a strange symbol. It was a crescent moon with two blades going through it. The symbol was a dark red and currently glowing. This was why Griff always had a shirt on. He didn't what others to know that he was blood bound.

"…Is that the mark?" Midna said, referring to the glowing symbol. Griff nodded his head. "Was this why you didn't want Devincha to see you? To heal you?"

"Well… I knew she would be able to tell I was blood bound and even worse she would know who I was bound to. I didn't want her to know that in case she told you. I was also afraid she would think I was evil and had bound to Galathron out of loyalty." Griff scoffed at the very idea. "Her magic wouldn't work on the blood of Galen. Or anyone blood bound by the relatives of Galen."

"But… Does this mean that it's useless to heal you? Or try?" Midna said. Her tone was almost a monotone. She didn't want to cry though the tears were pricking her eyes. It was hard to lose one of your best friends.

"Yes. I'd explode eventually… I think it's better to die this way." Griff said with a small smile on his lips. "Less cleaning up for my buddies this way too." His voice still held that demented tone though he was getting out of it.

"Continue on with your story then." Midna said softly.

It was useless. Griff was going to die. She couldn't help him. Never had the Twili felt so useless against anything. When she had turned into an imp, she had felt hope when she found the Fused Shadow piece. She had felt powerful when she saw Link. Even as they fought Ganondorf and even Galathron, Midna had felt like she could do something. Like she could make a difference and rid the world of a menace. This was completely different. Here, Griff would die no matter what Midna did.

"So I had this blood bond with Galathron… It did transfer his magical abilities to me, but they weren't as strong as Galathron's were. Still, I was able to do magic as you've recently learned." Griff paused, his eyes half-closed. Midna could imagine his whole life running through the guard's head at that moment. She could almost imagine him looking for the next thing to say.

"I trained hard as a guard. I was determined to be good. And of course, my magic helped me to enhance my abilities. I was able to run fast, be strong. Still, life wasn't good. I hated it. There was no lights or perks to being Galathron's personal guard." Griff spat the word out. It was full of anger and contempt. Midna could imagine deep hatred for the Twili prince running through Griff even at that moment along with some of the blood Galathron shared with him.

"You were unable to find perks? Griff, I'm ashamed of you. You always managed to find something good in any situation. Even when Zant took over. I've heard stories about a certain Twili vandalizing Zant's room with various things. I've also heard them say that you ripped his bed apart and wrote that he would die by the wolf's claw." Midna said. Griff smiled at the memories before wincing in pain.

"All true stories. I knew Zant would die. I heard rumors of wolves, so I put that down. It was hilarious. Zant was so paranoid for a while before he reasserted his crazy mask. Those were good times…" Griff shook his head weakly. "Anyway, I did find some fun things to do. I began sneaking around the castle. I snuck into Galathron's room, which is when I found the Twi Blade. I stole it, having read some manuscripts about a stolen sword earlier. It was easy to sneak around, people were never too aware. And I had the position of personal guard. It's a pretty high job there."

"So that's why you had the Twi Blade… But how'd you come here?" Midna said as her hand drifted down to where the Twi Blade lay sheathed.

"Well… I told Galathron that I was going to this kingdom. He forbade it, said I shouldn't go. I lied and told him I could spy. You know, watch for weaknesses, so he could attack. It took some 

persuasion, but I did it." Griff said in a happy voice. He chuckled. "The stupid Twili never knew anything."

"What do you tell him when he asks what you've learned? You couldn't just say nothing without breaking your cover." Midna said. She was doing her best to ignore Griff's demented mood. It was probably one of those things before death.

"I lied. Told him there were no opportunities even when Zant took over. Believe me, he bought it. Hook, line, and sinker. Every single lie. He thought I was a loyal guard. I went to you. Remember that day?" Griff said thoughtfully. "The day I met you."

"Yes I remember… You were such a strange, little Twili boy. I believe you were 10 at the time." Griff nodded his head to Midna's statement. A smile tugged at her mouth. It was a nice day though it hadn't been the best day in her life. Another day had been the best day and that had been in Hyrule.

"Yeah. I had found my cousin or somebody like that in my family. I'm not good with those types of things." Griff said with a shrug. "Anyway, they took, him and his wife, took me in. I had them pretend to be my parents. Everyone believed they were." Midna nodded her head. She remembered them. They had died.

"And all those years passed, I became your personal guard and your friend. Zant invaded. Things were fine when Link defeated him with you. Then you came home. You know the rest of the story." Griff sighed with an edge of finality.

"No… Tell me the background of what happened these past few days." Midna said. Her voice was hard, but Griff could detect some softness underneath.

"When Galathron showed up, I had to act the faithful guard. Still, I began to prepare. I found the amulet and since I couldn't use it, gave it to you. I found the Twi Blade from where I had hid it. And then the battle would start… That's all there is to it." Griff's eyes closed and his breathing slowed.

Midna watched his bleeding chest rise and fall. Occasionally pain would cause his body to shake. Midna didn't want her friend to die. She had wanted to introduce him to Link. Link would've liked Griff. They would've been friends. It was tough watching your friend die. Another wince of pain came from Griff's mouth. His mouth was slightly open and Midna ignored the dribble of blood. It was too painful, seeing Griff with the glowing blood mark, the scratches, and all that blood.

The sounds of footsteps came. Link pushed the door open. His eyes widened at the sight of the cuts on Griff's chest. They were identical to Galathron's. Blue eyes rose to look into Midna's teary eyes. It was getting harder for the princess to conceal the tears. The pattering of softer footsteps came behind Link, but they still were a while off. The chubby healer could be a while.

"The healer is coming. Griff can be healed… Unless…" Link said hesitantly, his eyes looking back at Griff's body. He noticed the guard's chest rising and sighed in relief.

"No. He can't be saved… I'll explain later, but everything is hopeless. He's going to die." Midna said. Her eyes had finally torn themselves away from Griff to look into Link's.

Link sat down next to Midna, pulling her close to him. Finally tears started pouring from Midna's eyes. This wasn't supposed to be the way it was. Princesses didn't cry. The forgotten rule was dropped in Midna's case. Who cared about dumb guidelines?

"I…don't like…being referred…to in…third-person." Griff said weakly. His eyes had cracked open, slightly glazed. The weak joke made Midna's body shake more with sadness. "Good-bye, Link… I would've…loved…to gotten to know… you… Protect…her…" Link nodded his head. "So long, Midna. Keep Link…close. And Devincha… tell them." He coughed once. "Bye."

Griff's eyes fell shut. His chest had stopped its steady rhythm. Dead… The guard was dead. Thought to be traitor by one side while he was a traitor to the other. Such was Griff's life. Death was almost sweet to Griff. It was a departure from the world that was occasionally like hell to the Twili. The departure was occupied with the knowledge that Galathron was dead and long gone. No longer would anyone be threatened by him. To the living ones around Griff it wasn't so nice. Tears were falling quickly as a fat Twili looked at Griff with a clump of useless herbs in her arms. Mourning would start, but life would go on. It always did.

--

**Author's Notes: This is the second to last chapter. The next chapter will be an epilogue… I hope this explained and answered all/most of your questions. If it didn't, just ask what you were wondering. And if it has to do with the epilogue, I won't say. Next chapter you can look forwards to… a nice epilogue that's depressing (maybe). Now for the surprise… I'm thinking about leaving fanfiction once I'm done with this story. I'm sorry to everyone. Life just is so busy and fanfiction has lost its appeal. Plus I need to concentrate on writing other things like a story I might publish someday. Please still read the epilogue, it'll be really good. I'll do my best to make it really good. …Sorry :( **

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


	10. Final Respects

**Author's Notes: The very last chapter of this story. I've had a really good time writing this story; well I'll save all that stuff for the very end. Now let's see what's going to happen here in the epilogue. I'm not going to tell you what to expect. This takes place about a day after the battle. By the way, italics are flashbacks, but I'm sure you already knew that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, never will either. Nintendo holds the glory of owning it. However, I own Celestria, Galathron, Griff, and all that.**

--

_**Epilogue: Final Respects **_

Midna pulled the black cloak over herself. Her entire attire was a gloomy black, meriting the death of her personal guard and good friend. Grey lines similar to Twili markings adorned the back of the cloak. She found it hard to keep from tears clouding her vision despite a day having passed. It was still hard to believe. Everything that had happened had been almost unbelievable. Well not everything.

Galathron was gone. That was completely believable and Midna was quite happy about that. Galathron didn't deserve to live. It was a cruel thing to say, but Midna couldn't feel anything other than hatred towards the dead king of Celestria. There was nothing else to say about him. Especially since he had been so intent on causing death and misery to others.

Devincha was gone. Midna felt a flare of resentment towards the ancient spirit. She knew it wasn't right to be angry at Devincha, but Midna couldn't help it. Part of her still believed that Devincha could've helped Griff despite Griff having said that nothing would help him. Midna glanced over at where the amulet that held Devincha lay. It was innocent-looking, nothing about it betraying the power within. Midna sighed as the events after Griff's death flooded back to her.

--

_The fat healer bustled out of the room to leave Link, Midna, and Devincha in peace. It would be her job to spread the news. By morning, everyone in the palace would know of the events that had come to pass in the throne room. By evening, a funeral would be prepared. However, at the moment, mourning wasn't on Midna's mind._

"_What does Griff mean? What do you need to tell me?" Midna growled as she turned to glare at Devincha. For now, her curiosity of the spirit outweighed her grief. Mourning could come later when all was done._

_Devincha had her hands folded behind her back. Her head was lowered towards the ground and she sighed. "You can't use the amulet again. Ever." The statement was simple and blunt. _

_Midna stared at her ancestor. "Why?" She asked, rage bubbling within her. What if they required the amulet once again? How would Link get back home? Not that Midna wanted Link to leave, but he couldn't be denied his place in the land of the sun._

"_Just promise me you won't use it." As Devincha spoke, her body began fading. White trails pulled off her, tugging the spirit towards the amulet around Midna's neck. "The reason you can't ever use it is because-" _

_Devincha had not been fast enough to tell them. The amulet glowed once before falling into a dormant state. Midna tore the amulet off her and stared at the purple gem in its center. The gem stared back, but made no gleams to betray the soul that rested inside of it. Devincha was gone with no explanations. Midna wanted to use it, but she didn't. The graveness of Devincha's voice kept her from using the amulet. _

--

Link was here. He was still in the Twilight Realm. It was about the only good thing that had come from all this. How long he would stay… Well forever would be the answer Midna wished for. That was the only choice as they weren't allowed the use the amulet again. Link was stranded here whether he wanted to be or not.

The two of them had told each other what had happened the past few days when they had been separated. They now knew the full stories of those days. Midna had explained Galathron's purpose of coming here and Link had told his story about life not being worth much. Link had said he wouldn't go back to the Light Realm even if he had the choice. Midna wasn't sure that Link would be completely happy in the Twilight Realm with no sun to warm his skin. Still, he persisted in telling her he was content with being with her.

--

_Link pulled Midna into a comforting hug. Griff was dead, Devincha was back in the amulet before offering up an explanation. Link was stranded in the Twilight Realm. It seemed as if everything in the world wasn't right. Midna was sobbing into his shoulder now that the two of them were alone. Link barely contained the tears from flowing out of his own eyes. _

"_Shhhh… Griff wouldn't want you to break down like this," said Link in a quiet voice. Comforting people wasn't his specialty. However, he would do anything to help Midna feel better. _

"_Griff didn't want to be blood bound to Galathron. Griff didn't want to die." Midna said, choking over the words. Her body shaked in Link's arms as she continued sobbing. "But all that still happened."_

_Link thought over what he could say. There was little to be said. The Hylian searched desperately through his mind, hoping to find a solution for this. What could he say? His mind remained a blank slate on that subject. Link sighed._

"_Midna, it's okay to mourn his death. Just don't let it consume you. I don't want you to be depressed for the rest of your life. Neither would Griff. Please tell me you'll get better."Link said. He pulled Midna a little away from him to look her in the face. His blue eyes pierced into Midna's red eyes._

"_I'll be strong…" said Midna in a quiet whisper. The sobs had stopped as she rested. The battle had definitely taken its toll on her and the breakdown of tears wasn't helping much either._

"_Good…" Link stated, keeping his voice soft and firm. "Midna… I promise I'll stay here and help you get better." Midna smiled weakly, happy that Link was willing to stay before letting out a shaky laugh._

"_Who's going to help you get better? Won't you miss your friends back in Ordon?" Midna questioned. Her body still shook as she spoke. _

"_Well I'll get through it… Really life isn't much without you. Even when you're bossing me around as I slave away through temples." Link grinned at Midna. Midna punched him lightly on the arm. _

"_You know, you talk too much sometimes."_

_With that, Midna leaned up and brought her lips to Link's. Link could taste the salt from her tears and he kissed her back. Her heart soared in happiness, happiness that she hadn't felt for quite some time. Yes, life would be nice once the mourning for Griff was over with. After all, Griff would be unhappy if she let depression take over._

_--_

Griff. Just the thought of the Twili brought tears to Midna's eyes. She had doubted his trust over the last few days, but she knew he was nothing but loyal. He was just unfortunate. Midna quickly dabbed away at some escaping tears. Why did he have to die? The boy hadn't even lived a long life, or fallen in love. It was so hard to keep a straight face. Fortunately, being emotionless wasn't expected of the Twilight Princess. No, she had never hid any of her emotions from her people.

"Midna." The voice startled Midna out of her reminiscing on the previous day. She took a deep breath to compose herself and took a final dab at the tears. "You don't want to be late."

"I would never be late," replied Midna. She turned away from the mirror she had been staring at and opened the door. Link's grim expression watched the occasion perfectly. Link had donned a black tunic in mourning for Griff. He hadn't been able to find a black hat to wear, so his sandy hair was messy and revealed on his head.

"Let's go."

Link led Midna through the halls of the Twilight Palace. Midna paid little attention to her surroundings as she thought of her fallen friend. Before she knew it, the cold air outside nipped at her pale skin.

She blinked to take in her surroundings. They were in a graveyard, the royal graveyard. The entrance to the tome of the royal family stood in the very back. The entrance was foreboding with black stones and two horns seeming to stick out. Twili markings ran through the stone. Gravestones, some bigger and some smaller, littered the ground before the tome. Most were in fine condition as the grave keeper made sure all the gravestones remained presentable. Midna sighed as the smell of recently dug earth reached her nose.

She turned and saw the grave where Griff rested. The gravestone sat, innocent and almost mocking. A gaping hole lay in front of the gravestone. The pile of earth stood nearby, waiting to be placed in its proper spot once more. In front of the hole, a black coffin lay on the dusty ground. The coffin was open for all that had known Griff to pay their respects. A crowd of Twili surrounded the coffin to honor the guard and friend.

Midna joined the crowd who parted like water as she strode past. Link paused on the outskirts of the crowd to allow those who knew Griff better to be closer to him. Her head was bowed as she approached the coffin. A mail shirt was pulled over Griff, hiding the three slashes and the mark of his blood bond. So far, Midna had yet to tell her people about the mark. However, honesty would be the best thing and Midna had never lied to her people.

"Twili and light dweller," began Midna in a grief-riddled voice. "We have gathered here for the funeral of our beloved guard, Griff. He was a friend to many Twili and all of you remember the pranks he pulled when Zant usurped the throne." A few chuckles at the memory rose from the crowd, but other than that, no other sounds were made. "He was my personal guard and he took his duty seriously."

"He died nobly, a sacrifice to get rid of the evil Galathron." Confused looks met her gaze. "Hidden beneath the mail shirt he always wore was the mark that signified his blood bond to Galathron. He had never wanted to be blood bound to the wicked king, but he was forced into it. Griff didn't hesitate to strike Galathron despite the pain it brought him. Finally, Griff fell when a brutal blow was done on to Galathron. When Galathron finally died, Griff had minutes to live. He allowed death to take him, so that Galathron could die." The confused looks faded away with pained expressions.

"His sacrifice was great. He could've kept Galathron safe to keep himself free from death's clutches. But he didn't. We will always remember Griff." With that parting note, Midna bowed her head. The rest of the Twili and Link bowed their head along with the princess.

Midna shuffled over to Griff's coffin and looked down at his face. She lightly kissed his forehead and murmured, "Good-bye Griff. I hope you have a better life now in the hands of the Twili goddess." Midna moved to the side to allow the other Twili to pay their last respects to Griff.

The quiet murmurings of good-bye rang in her ears and finally her eyes let go of the tears they held. The tears fell down her face quickly, leaving streaks across her face. She didn't bother wiping the tears away. More would replace them anyway.

Once all respects were paid, Midna surrounded the coffin with Twili energy. The coffin was lowered gently into the hungry grave, hungry for the coffin it would hold for the rest of eternity until natural processes decayed the wood. The sounds of dirt being moved didn't reach Midna's ears. Arms wrapped around her didn't register in her mind. No, she was too busy staring at the ornate lettering on the gravestone;

_Griff,_

_September 15 1200-August 14 1216_

_Loyal Guard_

_Beloved Friend_

_We Hope You Rest Well._

_**The End**_

--

**Author's Notes: What is wrong with me?! I end this story with the engravings on a gravestone… Whatever, I'll go and see someone about it… YAY! My first completed chapter story… I'm so happy, ecstatic! **

**And I have good news before I begin the thanks! I will be writing a SEQUEL to this story! I'll start it soon, that I promise. What can you expect? Well, you can expect… More romance, more on the Twi Blade, and a visit to Celestria! Most of the story will happen in Celestria. The main characters will be Midna and Link (duh) as well as some OCs. Do you want a summary? Hmm… Should I? pitchforks and torches began marching towards me Okay, okay… Here's a short summary:**

___**A month has passed since the fight with Galathron and the mourning has stopped. Life is good, better than ever. However, when messengers from Celestria come, they bring news. News that requires Midna along with Link to journey to the land of Celestria. What new challenges will they find there? And who's the real evil that lies within the land?**_

**That's all I'm saying… I won't tell you what the message from the messengers was. Don't worry. It should be in the first chapter of the story, which I have decided to entitle **_**"Blood of the Moon." **_**Why? Maybe you'll find out once I post the story.**

**Now to the part of the author's notes, where I thank all of you. I thank all the people who reviewed, faved, watched, and red this fanfiction. Really, I appreciate it! Double thanks to you all for waiting patiently as I typed this story for the next update! **

**Now for the last time in this story,**

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


End file.
